Lost in Time
by SeaEmerald
Summary: Stella and Brandon Shields are literally the epitome of the most perfect couple. But when one unexpected event changes all of that, Stella must learn to fight for the one she loves.
1. Wedded Bliss

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

 _ **A short story that I'm sort of trying out...I hope it works and I hope everyone likes it!**_

 **The first chapter is** _ **just**_ **a rough draft of a story in progress. And I'll think about writing the second if anyone wants me to do so :)**

 **Note:** _ **No**_ **magic in this fic too!**

 _ **MAJOR THANKS:**_

Thank you to my best, best, best, best friend _ELLEN_ for helping me write a _certain_ scene in this story without squirming! I swear, I'll never be able to write such scenes without having second hand embarrassment. xD

Because I'm such a prude, I nearly died trying to write that scene. So please, no flames regarding THAT area. Thank you! Love you, El!

 _ **Thank you!**_

* * *

 **~ 8:00 PM ~**

"Stella!" an angry brunette yelled while incessant giggles could be heard echoing from every corner throughout the mansion.

Steam blew from Brandon Shields's ears as he stood in the master bedroom the house in a towel cladden form. He angrily growled as he marched to his closet to get dressed and _then_ teach his _very_ much immature _wife_ a valuable lesson to never play such ludicrously childish pranks on him again.

Stella Shields peeped from the door opening of the room and laughed to herself while watching him getting dressed. She blushed heavily when she saw her husband stretching his arms slightly. The muscles underneath his dress shirt rippled as he flexed and closed the closet door behind him.

"Spoilt brat," he cursed under his breath, making her laugh. Her laugh caught his attention as he instantly snapped his head up. Stella gasped when she saw him sprinting towards her. She squealed as she raced down the hallway in her pajamas and started to descend down the stairs.

Brandon chuckled and smirked as he stopped for a split second. With one fell swoop, he placed an arm on the railing and jumped over it. Stella screamed in startlement when Brandon landed right in front of her, scaring the bejeezus out of her.

She looked up at the railing with wide eyes and then back at him. _Damn his slick reflexes!_ she cursed. He smirked at her speechlessness. "It's not everyday I see you speechless," he said in amusement.

Stella giggled nervously as she slowly started to back away by climbing each step backwards. "...It was a mistake," she smiled to appease him. He did say that her smile is her best feature...so why not use it to her advantage?

 _Nice try,_ he smirked at her beautiful smile while climbing up tauntingly.

"C'mon, it's no big deal!" she whined while trying to push him away, stopping at the last step.

He scoffed. " _Not_ a big deal?! I smell like a girl, you idiot!"

Stella burst out in fits of hysterical laughter. His eyes narrowed at her _audacity_ to laugh.

"You're such a crybaby," she said in amusement.

His eyes immediately widened, his huge and titanic ego obviously wounded. "What'd you say?" he snapped.

"All I did was mix some of my shampoo in yours," she said airily. But she knew it was _such_ a huge deal for him. His masculinity was obviously something he took pride in. He knew that he looked good from every angle and he knows how to use that deceptively cruel trait against her.

 _"Exactly!"_ he said childishly. "Do you have _any_ idea how long it will take to get this scent off me?" he shuddered dramatically while sniffing his hands in disgust.

"I think you smell nice," she said dreamily while leaning all of her weight on him. He grunted lowly while balancing himself along with her weight on the spiral staircase.

He chuckled before picking her up bridal style and climbing up the stairs.

"Guess what?" she poked him in the chest, causing him to look at her in interest.

"I'm hungry," she said sheepishly.

He chuckled. "When aren't you?" he said teasingly.

"You're not gonna leave tonight, are you?" she asked, hugging him closer.

He carried her back to their bedroom before throwing her on the bed, making her squeal. Stella blushed when he climbed on top of her, lifting himself up just slightly as to not crush her. "No," he smirked while moving to kiss her.

Stella moaned in bliss when his arms enveloped her as he kissed her feverishly, over and over again. Her eyes opened wide when his hands vigorously worked to remove the flimsy silk nightgown off of her. "Brandon, wait!" she mumbled incoherently. He paid no heed as his lips traced hotly through her collarbone.

"We're gonna be late," she half-whispered and half-moaned, clearly not wanting him to stop whatever he's doing. He lifted his head up and momentarily stopped trying to undress her. Stella blushed at the arduous desire and passion present in his coal brown eyes _just for her._

"We can be a little late for our own date, can't we?" he smirked while letting his gaze wander all over her. His eyes visibly darkened at the light reflecting off her porcelain skin. He felt as if it's been _so, so_ long since he touched, kissed, and _felt_ her when it was only last night. His hands travelled to her inner thighs, stroking the skin there gently with his thumb. He smirked when Stella shuddered against him and arched her body against his with want.

"I..." she started off but her breaths came in shuddering gasps.

"Give in, sunshine," he coaxed her gently while burying his lips somewhere in the midst of her collarbone.

 _Oh, screw it!_ Stella sighed to herself in frustration. She could feel how much she wanted him and they can be a little late to their _date._ He smirked when she fumbled open the buttons of his shirt, revealing his hidden muscular torso. He grabbed her waist and kissed her deeply. Grabbing her nightgown, he pulled it over her with a firm tug before chucking it across the room where other clothes joined it not long after.

His touch over her naked skin set her body ablaze. She clutched the sheets tighter and moaned as his lips travelled south before adjusting her body towards him in a more comfortable way. She arched her body all the way while her nails digged and clawed themselves into his broad shoulders. He positioned himself over her, both of them desperately needing to feel the release.

"I love you, Brandon..." she whispered. He stopped just for a moment before bringing his lips near her ear, uttering the words that only she would hear. "I love you too, Stell..." he whispered before moving inside of her, drinking in her deep moans and ragged breaths of pleasure.

* * *

 **~ 7:50 AM ~**

A sleepy sigh left the blonde's lips as the sun cruelly poked through the red velvety curtains and through her closed eyelids. Her eyes felt so heavy and tired but it made her blush like an arrant fool when she realized _why_ and _who_ was responsible for it. She opened her eyes and blinked sleepily.

"Good morning, sunshine," she heard a gentle voice greeting her.

"Morning..." she said softly before turning to him. She was surprised to see him showered and dressed in a comfortable pair of track pants and a sports tee. But then again...not really. Brandon was an early riser by default and to see him dressed to the nines early in the mornings wasn't really a huge thing.

"Our date..." she gasped in shock, suddenly remembering that they had made a reservation to a fancy restaurant long back. He chuckled. "We would've gone if _you_ didn't pass out," he teased.

Her eyes widened. "...oh." Blushing, she mumbled an apology in a small voice.

"Don't worry. I'd rather we be doing _that_ instead of eating at a classy restaurant," he teased again, making her blush once more.

Stella raised herself while wrapping the sheets around herself. She couldn't help but be disappointed. She had looked forward to this for a while now. They both led busy work lives. While she was a fashion designer executive, he was a top-notch police officer.

Occasionally, she was forced to attend fashion shows in other states for 'inspiration'. He usually disappeared more often than her, indulging himself into string operations and missions. A sad sigh escaped her lips as she escaped to the bathroom. Watching her walk dejectedly, he thought for a moment before heading out of the room.

As she did her daily routine and showered, she pondered upon her married life. She's twenty-three years old while Brandon was twenty-six. He was around two and half years older than her. She met Brandon when she was nineteen in college. He was a freshly recruited cop back then.

A smile formed on her lips as she remembered their first encounter. It was during a frat party that she attended with her girl friends. The party had gone way out of hand when the ever-so youthful bachelors started drinking flaming shots, accidentally lighting a few curtains on fire and setting off the smoke alarms.

Brandon was one of the cops back then to escort everyone to safety while the fire engines put out the fire. _He_ escorted her out safely.

 _"Are you alright?" a concerned voice asked while Stella coughed. Her yellow sundress had a few traces of ash._

 _"Yes," she nodded while looking up at the handsome brunette. He tossed her a relieved smile before warning her to stay here. He turned around to help someone else in need when a hand coiled itself on his wrist._

 _"Thank you," she whispered softly when he turned around. He nodded with a small smile and went on his way. The fire was put out quickly and thankfully, no one was seriously hurt. Even though it was nowhere near a disaster, Stella wanted to talk to him_ _ **somehow.**_

She never imagined that the cocky, fun-loving man that she met during that point would later become her husband. And she never looked back since then.

They married shortly after dating for two years. Both of them were pretty young and some of her friends even thought that the only reason they're getting married is because a baby is probably on the way. But, casting them all aside, she knew that in her heart of hearts that Brandon is the only man she wants to spend the rest of her life with. He's the only man that she'll willingly give herself to.

"Ahhh...I could get used to this," she murmured in pure bliss when the hot water soothed her sore muscles, a result of previous night's activities. She turned red in the face as she thought about last night. No matter how many times they indulged themselves into each other, it'll never be enough. She can never have enough of him. And...the way he always looked at her so ravenously...it made her heart soar in so many ways. _That look_ was meant for her and _only_ for her.

He'll never look at any other female in such a way. Oh no. It was reserved only for her. He made her feel wanted and desired. He made her feel exceptionally beautiful.

Smiling giddily, she stepped out of the shower. Her body felt so sore and ached in some of her most sensitive areas, but she happily smiled nonetheless. Honestly...can any girl be happier than she was right now?

* * *

 _ **Thirty minutes later...**_

Stella stepped into the living room and eagerly looked around for Brandon. She let out a small gasp when strong arms wounded around her from behind.

"Hey," he smiled against her cheek.

"Hi," she blushed. She frowned a few seconds later when she remembered that they missed out on their own date. "I wish we went yesterday," she sadly mumbled. He smiled at how innocently endearing she could be at times.

"Stell...why does it matter? So we missed out. It's no big deal, you know," he said.

"I was looking forward to it for days! I even picked out a new dress!" she huffed.

He rolled his eyes. "Why bother wearing a new dress when you know it's gonna come off in the next hour?"

Her eyes widened, she turned a bright red. Turning around, she hit his shoulder. "Is that _ALL_ you ever think about?" she scolded.

He chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much," he agreed shamelessly.

She blushed again. "Jerk," she muttered.

"There's nothing wrong with showing my wife how much I love her," he winked charmingly. He tightened his grip on her waist and leaned in to kiss her, quite ready to resume what _she_ had interrupted last night by shamelessly passing out.

"No, stop!" she whined while squirming in his arms.

"Give me one reason why I should," he growled while proceeding to undress her again.

"Because I ache!" she protested.

"Like I give a damn," he mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"Ugh, you're _soooooo_ not the nice guy I met!" she huffed as his fingers started to venture off somewhere on her body.

He laughed. "Gotta keep up the charade for you to trust me _fully_ without _ANY_ restrictions _,_ " he joked while pulling her closer.

"YOU JERK!" she hollered at his downright shamelessness around her.

He laughed against her cheek, making her smile as well. His laughter is literally the best melody she has ever heard in her life. She could listen to it already. _His voice, his touch, his cockiness, his hair, his eyes..._

She loved _everything_ about him! She didn't know what country she saved in her past life for her to get such a wonderful man like him as her husband. He gave her the guarantee that he'll never break her heart. She had no doubts about their marriage nor did she fear the young age they got married. It wasn't some puppy crush or wild fanatic infatuation. It was pure love. _Pure, undying, deep love._

He walked back until he fell backwards onto the couch with Stella on top of him.

"Seriously though. I ache," she moaned while resting on him in content.

"Only during round three?! Darling, we need to work on that little to none stamina of yours," he huffed while continuing to grope her.

She scoffed. " _Round three?!_ Each round of yours is an equivalent of two on a human scale."

He chuckled again and stroked her cheek affectionately. Her honey-colored eyes sparkled with mischief. However, she lay like a dead meat on top of him. She yawned repeatedly while he continued to gaze at her with the same fondness he had when he first met her.

The same spark he felt towards her in the beginning only continued to shine brightly with each passing day.

"You're really that tired?" he asked, noting her little yawns.

She looked up at him and observed how he stopped molesting her now. "I feel a lot tired these days," she said sadly while placing her head back on his chest. She traced random circles on his shirt with her finger.

He smiled at her distressed state. "Is that your way of telling me to stay?"

"Will it work?" she asked softly. "I hate it when you leave randomly. I just...I'm constantly scared of the life you're living in."

"You don't have to be, Stell," he murmured gently.

"You keep that saying that but-"

"No, beautiful. I'm dead serious. Do you really I'll get married if my work poses a threat to my wife?"

Stella fell speechless. "I wasn't talking about myself. I was talking about you-"

"You don't have to be worried about me," he cut her off immediately. "Stell...I've never left the States. Uh actually, scratch that out. I'm lying. I'm not at liberty to discuss about that," he said sheepishly, earning a pointed look from her.

" _The point is,_ I'm not doing anything that'll endanger me, you, or our relationship," he assured her firmly.

"...Promise?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"Promise," he smiled.

"Why can't you just get a normal police job?!" she glared at nothing in particular.

"You don't die if you're trained well. I'd say that's pretty normal," he beamed, earning yet another glare from her.

"You keep that up and I'll break your legs to prevent from going again," she snapped.

He chuckled. "I'd rather you tie me up using tape," he winked. "Or...we can do vice versa?" he smirked while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

She burned a bright shade of red at his kinky implications. "You one-track minded pervert!" she hollered while miserably trying to get rid of the horrendously growing blush. Honestly, she didn't even know she can blush until she met him.

"Fine, fine. No tape," he suddenly said. She raised an eyebrow and was about to open her mouth at his uncharacteristic withdrawal when he proved her wrong. _AGAIN._

"How about handcuffs instead?" he winked. "I think I got plenty of those lying around," he smirked while looking around.

She blushed an ardent red. She uttered a stream of _"Oh my god"s_ while covering her face. "I'm pretty sure that the law enforcement won't be thrilled if you use their property for...uh...um..." she knacked her mind for the right word.

"For sex?" he finished with a wink.

She blushed again. "Yes, you jerk," she mumbled shyly.

He laughed at her flustered state. "You do realize that I've already seen and kissed every inch of you, right? There's absolutely _no_ need to be shy," he smirked while tracing her cheek with the back of his knuckle.

She covered her face, blushing at his shameless descriptions. He started to laugh at her state. This man drove her to absolute madness, but she couldn't deny how happy he made her. A moment with him was enough to rejuvenate her spirits on a bad day. He always laughed whenever she got angry, consoled when she cried, and stayed beside her in sickness. How can she ask for a better husband? He had this playful flirty nature that she never thought was possible for a deadly police officer.

An officer was just his front. But, she knew in her heart that what he did was dangerous if he let his guard down for even a split second.

And it's not that he disappeared on her too many times. It's just that...moments with him was what she looked forward to _every single day._

"So...I was wondering," he rubbed his chin. "Date night? Tonight?" he smiled.

"Is it gonna end like last night again?" she huffed, totally blaming him for seducing the hell out of her. _And it worked._ As if she could ever resist him.

"I certainly won't mind," he smirked.

She blushed at his darkening eyes. She felt a pair of soft lips kiss her forehead.

"I need you to eat," he whispered against her skin.

"You softie-!"

"...you know...so you can be in tip top shape for tonight," he finished with a smirk.

Stella slapped her forehead at his line of one track direction. "Oh for Pete's sake!"

He huffed. "Just saying but I'm not gonna care if you fall asleep in between. I'll just continue until I'm finished with you," he smirked.

She tapped his nose with her index finger. "That, my dear husband, just sounded downright creepy."

He laughed. His eyes suddenly darkened. Stella gasped when he seized her waist tighter such that their noses brushed against each other. "Well, _my dearest wife_ , it's your fault for being so damn tempting," he whispered with an affectionate smile.

Stella's cheeks grew warm. She leaned closer and kissed him softly. She rested against him again and smiled harder when he wrapped his arms around her. She cooed in pleasure when he stroked her hair, massaging her roots gently.

"Like that?" he chuckled.

"Uh huh," she said while blissfully laying against him.

"I got a little present for you," he suddenly said.

Her eyes widened. "PRESENT?!" She perked up immediately and beamed up at him.

He chuckled at how cute she was at the moment. Her eyes, full of a never-ending curiosity, shone brilliantly as she looked around. He placed a tender palm on her cheek and turned her towards him. "We can go to that restaurant you wanted to go so badly," he said. He arched his body up slightly before his hand took out the phone from his back pocket.

He handed her the device. Stella took it and gasped when she saw the first message.

 _"Reservation successfully booked for Mr. and Mrs. Shields at Solarian Star from 8 PM to 10 PM."_

She blinked twice before looking up at him. "Did you make the reservation again?!"

He mutely nodded.

"Why would you do that?! We made the first reservation weeks ago. So it must've cost a lot to-"

He placed a finger to her lips to shush her. "We're still quite young, you know," he chuckled.

"Brandon, I wasn't that desperate!" she pouted.

"I know," he agreed. " _But,_ you still were upset for a while."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he shut her again. "I know you've been looking forward to this and we sort of got carried away," he teased, making her blush. "But, I'll try to keep my hands off you tonight."

"Thank you!" she suddenly squealed out of happiness.

He raised an eyebrow. "Was that a thank you for the booking or for promising to keep my hands to myself?" he growled.

She giggled and punched his shoulder. "For the booking, you jerk."

"For the record, I was only talking about the hands-off policy till we go to the restaurant," he stated almost childishly, making her laugh again. He clearly wasn't pleased about her performance last night. Her blooming laughter echoed against his chest and he had to smile at her state of euphoria. _This_ was what he lived for. _This_ was the reason he woke up every day.

 _SHE_ was the reason he woke up every day with a smile. Since the day she became his wife, their marriage had been nothing short of pure wedded bliss. Their relationship was the one thing he treasured the most in his life. It was so incredibly special and each passing moment entrenched itself into his memory cortex, locked and never forgotten.

* * *

 _ **Many, many hours later...**_

 **~ 7:30 PM ~**

"So much for the hands-off policy," Stella muttered while struggling to brush her hair with full senses. Brandon laughed against her ear. His arms simply rested around her from behind.

"I have half a mind to cancel the damned thing, you know," he teased while resting his chin on her shoulder.

He looked in the mirror and watched her pout. "I'll never understand the relationship between girls and classy restaurants," he shook his head. _"Women."_

She glared and elbowed him. He grunted and threw a glare at her.

"I distinctly remember a classy restaurant for our first date, ya know?" she fired at him, thoroughly offended at his sexist statement earlier.

"I was being charming, milady," he said in a faux British accent.

She laughed and elbowed him again. "Do I look okay?"

He turned his eyes to the mirror and started giving her a onceover. Stella slapped her forehead when she saw him eyeing every inch of her like a meat. "Would you give it a rest already?!" she said out of exasperation.

"Nope," he childishly replied while continuing his obvious ogling.

He laughed when he noted her glare. "What? Would you rather me doing this to some other girl?"

She gasped. He looked amused when she instantly turned around in his arms. "Don't you dare!" she hollered in horror.

He chuckled. "Exactly. You obviously love it when I do that, so stop complaining," he whispered while placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

She started to blush. On the inside, she _did_ love it that he saw her with so much desire and want. She loved that he lusted after her but then again, he wasn't a total freaky pervert. She knew that he loved her and that he'd never disrespect her in any way. It's as he once said: _"I like to show my love for you...through handy actions."_ She blushed at the vivid memory.

She looked at herself one final time in the mirror. She wore an ivory white lace dress that hugged her figure perfectly. She wore matching white accessories and white heels. Her makeup was subtle and natural with a thin white eyeshadow along with peach pink lips. Her hair was straightened and lightly curled at the bottom for an elegant look.

She looped her arm through Brandon's. He was even more handsome (how is that even possible?!) than usual with his dark navy tucked in dress shirt along with black dress pants. He wore a black jacket over it. Stella leaned against his arm and resisted the urge to swoon at his killer looks. His broad shoulders curved into a V-shaped physique as he confidently stood at a height of nearly 6'2''. _Damn._ It was enough to give her the vapors.

"Ready?" he asked while pulling her arm slightly.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked. "Weren't you complaining a few seconds earlier?"

"I still am," he rolled his eyes. "The sooner we get this thing over with, the sooner we can come back and continue _that_ ," he smirked while nodding towards the king-sized bed in the center. Stella blushed at his open suggestion. She knew that she just has to say one word and he'd be more than willing to ditch this event.

"You should look up the order online. It'll sure save us a lot of time," he nudged her from the side.

Stella groaned to hide her evergrowing red cheeks. "Would you give it a rest already!" she sighed out of exasperation for the umpteeth time. "The night is still young, you know!" she pointed out.

He smirked and looped an arm around her waist. "You better remember that tonight," he whispered against the shell of her ear. And like always, she resembled a tomato at his words. Pulling back, he winked charmingly at her as they walked and Stella followed him with a fond and adoring smile. And all the while through the ride, she could not stop grinning even for a single second.

* * *

 **~ Solarian Star - 8:50 PM ~**

Stella looked around the restaurant in awe. She honestly loved this place. For starters, it held a sentimental value to her heart. Their first date after their engagement was here. That was the first and only time she has been here but that didn't make her love this place any less. It was so bright and lively in here with a smooth and calming live orchestra in the corner. Bright chandeliers hung off the ceilings, illuminating the entire area.

They both sat in one of the corner leather couch seats, overlooking the downtown through the glass window.

"When the heck is the waiter gonna get his ass in here? I'm gonna talk to the manager if he doesn't get here soon," Brandon muttered under his breath, making Stella turn to him with a laugh. He somehow never ran out of insults.

"He's just doing his job. Give that man a rest," Stella shook her head in amusement.

Brandon sighed. "Speaking of job, I'm still against yours," he said with narrowed eyes.

Stella huffed. "You're still on that?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Any man with a beautiful wife would _not_ approve of such bullshit. I'm against your overtime relationship with your office, you know."

"Oh, hush," she dismissed him airily when he caught her wrist gently.

"Stel, I'm serious. I don't mind fetching you from work, but I'd rather have _you_ greet me at home when I return from the station."

"It's only for a few days! I have a deadline to meet and I _have_ to work overtime to-"

"I understand that. But what I don't understand is...why can't you stay at home and do the same?" he asked softly. "I won't disturb you."

Stella's eyes widened. "What?! I'm not staying in the office because of you, you know!"

"I know," he smiled in reassurance.

"I just lose track of time when I work on designing, that's all," she said sheepishly. He gave her a look.

"Fine, fine. I get it. I promise to return home on time and not have an affair with my office desk."

He laughed. "That's my girl."

Just then, a waiter arrived to their table while carrying quite a large tray filled with bowls of food.

"You were saying earlier?" Stella giggled at his impatience while watching the waiter serve politely.

Brandon rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Heat of the moment."

She shook her head with a smile while watching him dig straight in. She stood up from the leather seat and moved over to the opposite side beside him. She motioned for him to scooch over before sitting beside him.

"You'll regret making that move," he whispered in her ear before moving to eat calmly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why-?"

Stella's face grew hot as she instantly understood why. His hand planted itself on her thigh teasingly. Her cheeks turned a vibrant red as he lightly tapped against her dress with his sinful fingers.

Stella gulped when she found herself unable to move. The corner seat helped _a lot_ and took care of her growing embarrassment.

"We're in public!" Stella furiously whispered, unable to subdue her raging hormones.

She nearly growled like a feral car when he had the _gal_ to downright ignore her.

"Brandon, please!" she silently pleaded when his hand only taunted her further.

He turned to her with a smirk playing on his lips. "How does it feel like to be on the receiving end, Sunshine?"

She gasped, finally realizing his cruel intentions. _Payback._ Her falling asleep early last night _and_ complaining of sore and dull aches since morning was definitely _not_ the brightest move in her life. She shot a pointed look at him. "I'm gonna _pass out_ again if you don't remove that hand off of me and let me eat!" she hissed in a low whisper.

Stella bit her lip to suppress a soft moan when his hand moved up to between her legs, stroking it lightly with his thumb. _"Don't you dare,"_ he smirked, threatening and teasing her body torturously. Just when her breaths were about to grow labored, he took his hand off her dress and kissed her flushed cheek.

"That was just cruel," she mumbled while finding no appetite at all. She needed him _right now_ and like he promised, she did regret joining him. She ever-so nicely sat beside him because she loved her husband so damn much and wanted to be closer to him. But he chose to act plebeian just like he always did.

 _Barbaric pervert,_ Stella huffed.

He smirked when he saw her hands shaking while holding a spoon. "We can leave, if you want," he teased while shifting closer to her.

"Why did you even bother making a reservation here?" she muttered under her breath.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you weren't enjoying yourself till now."

She bit her lip, suppressing a small smile. They've been here for over an hour now and she had enjoyed every second of it. But _now,_ the equation had totally reversed. Even though his hand had been mercilessly wandering while she was wearing this dress, his touch set her body on fire. She bit her lip to control her urges and clutched her fork tightly.

Ugh, such behavior was completely inappropriate in a restaurant-

"Ready to leave?"

Stella growled at the nonchalant yet excruciatingly sinful voice of his. He smirked in victory when she didn't answer.

"No? Alright." He continued to eat without any problem while she struggled to hit him for making her feel this way.

"I can't believe you're seducing me in a restaurant," Stella snapped.

"Would it kill you to dump your ego every once in a while?" he asked while placing a piece of chicken in his mouth.

Stella scoffed. "Look who's talking! You're the one who made me feel...um..." she trailed, blushing heavily.

From a distance, they'd both look like a cute couple bantering over something silly. Who knew it'd be because of their urges?

He chuckled. "Come on, Sunshine... _give in,_ " he coaxed in her ear.

And not-so-surprisingly, _it worked._ "I want you, Brandon," she said softly to him, making him smirk at his earned victory.

"Excuse me!" Brandon motioned for a waiter to come over and pack the untouched food.

* * *

 _ **Hours later...**_

 **~ 12:30 AM ~**

Stella blushed heavily as she remained tightly encased in his arms. Brandon chuckled as they both lay in the crystal white, silk, satin sheets. She panted and heaved, a delightful consequence from what they have been just doing. He chuckled and smiled against her cheek. She mumbled something incoherent in response.

Stella snuggled into his bare chest and moaned from the resulting dull aches and tingles from certain areas of her body.

"Are you okay?" he asked while placing light kisses against her collarbone.

Stella's eyes fell droopy at his actions as she nodded with a yawn. "I'm hungry," she breathed. "Thanks to you!" she huffed stubbornly a second later.

He laughed. "It's not like I dragged you out of there," he said in his defense. " _You_ wanted me, remember?" he mocked her, quoting her from earlier.

She softly blushed. "B-but but, that's...that's all you! You made me say that!"

"Oh I have that much of an effect on you?" he asked with a smirk.

She blushed softly and buried her head deep into his arms, never wanting to leave. "I'm hungry," she mumbled again in a barely audible voice.

She whimpered when Brandon gently slipped from underneath her and sat up. "Come on, you need to eat something."

"I want some ice cream!" she said in a childlike manner.

"Stell, I think we're out of ice cream-"

"Pleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeeeeee?" she asked sweetly. He stroked her cheek gently. Honestly, how could he have the heart to say no to that face?

"I'll be back soon," he smiled.

"I want to come with you," she took his hand in hers.

"Well then, get dressed. You're not stepping out like that," he teased, eyeing her. Stella gasped as she covered herself till her collarbone out of shyness. Laughing, he kissed her forehead before moving off the bed.

* * *

 **~ 1:10 AM ~**

A young couple walked through the nearly deserted, yet well lit streets.

Stella munched on her chocolate-flavored cone ice cream and cooed in bliss. "Ha, this is life," she officially stated. "What could be better than this?

"I could definitely think of a few," Brandon smirked from beside her.

She blushed at his husky voice. She clung to his arm and skipped slightly. She was very much enjoying this stroll. They needed a good stroll. Their casual wear consisted of jeans and hoodies.

Brandon placed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie while Stella looped an arm through his and ate ice cream with another. He lightly smiled while enjoying the atmosphere. The streets were deserted other than a few cars passing every other few minutes.

What could life offer anything better than this? This was _exactly_ where he wanted to be. Buying ice cream at past midnight for the girl he loved and cherished definitely sounded more endearing than hopping off to a spontaneous and dangerous mission.

"Sunshine..." he started.

"Hmm?" she said absent-mindedly while concentrating on her cone.

"I'm...I'm thinking of quitting," he murmured.

Stella's eyes widened as she suddenly stopped walking. "W-what?" she gasped.

"I'm thinking of quitting," he said simply.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked confused.

He chuckled and gently cupped her face. "I'm thinking of quitting field work. I want to settle for behind the scenes job," he stated.

She blinked again. Her lips parted open in shock. He was thinking of _quitting?_ But he loved the 'action, danger, and adrenaline' his job gave him. _Why was he suddenly saying this?_

"I want to be with you. It's that simple and there's no other reason for it," he spoke lovingly.

"...y-you'll do that? For me?" she asked so innocently. "But you love your job!"

"I love you even more," he smiled. "So...what do you think?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"YES! YES! QUIT, QUIT, QUIT!" she squealed out of happiness. She jumped into his arms while he laughed and spun her around.

He set her down and gazed into her shining amber eyes. "Are you really that happy?" he asked.

She nodded with a beaming smile while standing on her tip toes to kiss him softly to which he eagerly responded to.

"We should go," he spoke against her lips. She nodded and grabbed his arm.

Her eyes twinkled when she happily walked beside him. The night was beyond perfect and he literally made her so happy with just a simple statement. She couldn't be _any_ happier, but it seems like fate had something else in store for them.

As they both started to cross the street at a bend, Brandon suddenly squinted and shielded his eyes from the headlights of an incoming car. His eyes widened when he realized that the approaching car didn't look it's going to slow down any second and that they were both in the way. The car suddenly swerved dangerously and Brandon's instincts immediately pushed him to act.

"STELLA!"

"Huh?!"

Stella was roughly pushed out of the car's way. She gasped when her foot hit the side of the sidewalk, making her fall backwards. She hissed when a sharp burst of pain shot up her spine as her back collided harshly against the cemented path.

Meanwhile, Brandon pushed Stella out of harm's way but was unable to do that for himself. He grunted when he felt a sharp bolt of pain on his head. His last thoughts were of Stella and every moment in their relationship as the memories they both shared flashed in front of him before darkness started to engulf him into oblivion.

* * *

 **So, if anyone still wants to read more, please review & let me know!**

 **See you in the next one (if it's happening)!**


	2. Lost in the Past

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

 **I hope this story is still worth continuing...?**

* * *

Stella stood still for a moment, blinking in shock at what just happened. She sat up and rubbed her head. It only took her a split second to scream in livid horror at the sight before her.

"NOOOOO!" she cried out as she stood up and raced over to the still body on the road. Her knees gave away as she fell on to the hard, paved floor with a thud. Tears rapidly rolled down her cheeks in buckets when she saw Brandon lying still in a pool of his own blood. "B-Brand?" she gasped while shaking him slowly. "BRANDON!" she cried, begging for him to make _any_ kind of movement.

"No, no, no! Please! Please!" she cried desperately as she cradled his head into her lap. She stared at his motionless body with horror before shakily taking out her phone. Her body racked with choked sobs as her fingers shook. She dialled 911 as fast as she could with shaking fingers.

"PLEASEEEE! There's been an accident!" Stella cried into the phone and yelled out the emergency. She started to cry rapidly. Time moved impossibly and painfully slow for her as she prayed for the ambulance to get here soon.

She looked around and saw the car which hit him was currently wrapped around a tree. She sobbed violently and glared hatefully at the unconsciuos driver. Her body shook uncontrollably when she realized that Brandon's injury was pouring out from his head.

"Pleaseeeee! Please be okay!" she wept desperately. She'll do anything! _ANYTHING!_ The tears didn't stop flowing nor did give any indication of stopping any time soon. "Please don't go. Please don't leave me!" she cried as she clutched his shirt for dear life.

The familiar sound of roaring alarms along with red and blue revolving lights poured a little bit of hope into her. The paramedics moved quickly as they gently lifted Brandon's heavily injured and unconsciuos body onto a stretcher. One of them stopped to ask Stella what had happened. She answered their questions as best as she could while sobbing heartbrokenly.

She got into the ambulance and cried. She looked at her hands and saw the blood stains. _"Dear God...please let him be okay! PLEASE!"_ she cried as she held onto his hands tightly.

* * *

 **~ Presbyterian University Hospital - 3:45 AM ~**

Stella's body shuddered helplessly from all the crying she's been doing for the two hours. Her eyes turned puffy and red as she continued to sob endlessly. _It was HER fault._ If he had just let her take the hit...he would've been...

He would've been _okay!_ But NO, she _had_ to be in the way! Stella sobbed violently as she sat restively on the hospital waiting chairs. Her heart belligerently thundered against her racing chest while her head started to ache from the agonizing pain.

The doctors immediately rushed him to the operating theater when they got here. She felt sick to her stomach when she remembered them distinctly speaking about the seriousness of the wound. He apparently suffered the full blow to the head while the rest of his body sustained less critical injuries. His ribs were fractured but they'd heal with a little rest and relaxation. _If_ he woke up, that is.

She cried while desperately praying and hoping against hope for him to be okay and well. The doctors that disappeared hours ago still hadn't come out.

"Stella!" a familiar voice interrupted her momentarily as she looked up with strength. A little hope flooded her nerves momentarily. She continued to sob as she watched Nabu, Layla, Riven, and Musa run through the bustling hallways towards her.

She cried into her hands, her heart beating sick with worry and anxiety. The four halted just in front of the heartbroken blonde. Musa and Layla sat beside her while Nabu and Riven crouched in front of her.

"Brandon's parents on their way. They'll be here soon," Nabu informed, making Stella nod.

"Brandon's a strong man. He's gonna be okay, Stell," Musa comforted while tears brimming her own eyes at her friend's plight. She didn't even want to _think_ about what would happen to Stella if something went wrong.

When the blonde called her friends in a heartbroken plight, they all stopped whatever the hell they were doing and instantly hopped on the nearest available flight. Stella sadly smiled at them but the smile broke as more sobs took its place.

"It's all my fault," Stella whispered. "I was in the way and now...he's fighting for his life because of me..." she spoke while shutting her eyes tightly.

"It's no one's fault but the driver's. Brandon's a good man. He'll come out of the surgery soon enough, Stell," Riven spoke comfortingly.

"That's right. He's gonna be okay, Stel," Layla repeated while Nabu rubbed her back gently. No one even wanted to entertain the possibility that Brandon might die. It was too big of a price to pay for an accidental hit and run case. He constituted of one of the corner stones of their friendship. Without him, every one, _especially Stella,_ would fall apart.

"Did you have anything?" Riven asked.

The blonde shook her head madly. "I'm not hungry," she whispered tiredly. "I need to stay here."

"No, come on. You need to have _something_ for energy," he ordered while standing up and taking her hand. She complained but Riven wasn't having it. Instead, he took her by the shoulders before gently ushering her shuddering form away. She'll go insane if she stayed here for too long.

Musa and Layla put their heads into their hands while Nabu sat between them, where Stella just sat. They all shared the same amount of worry for their friend, but of course, it wasn't as profound and deep as Stella's. Tears swirled their eyes while they prayed for their friend's recovery.

Musa suddenly gasped and stood up immediately when she saw the doctor coming out of the room with a neutral expression. It frightened them to no end as the three ran towards him. "How is he? Is he okay?! Please tell us he's okay!"

The surgeon looked a little tired. It had been a long night for all of them and every one needed their rest. "He suffered an injury directly on his head so we need to observe him for a while before confirming anything affirmative. _But,_ we stopped the bleeding and he's out of danger." A moment later, the doctor smiled. "He'll need to rest a lot, but he's going to be alright," he smiled in reassurance.

They took a deep breath as tears of relief seeped from the girls' eyes while Nabu held his 'manly' tears in. "Can we...can we see him?" Nabu asked.

"Yes, of course. He's going to wake up soon," the doctor replied with a smile.

The doctor wasn't even able to finish his sentence before the three disappeared into the room. He shook his head with a satisfied smile as he went to go get some coffee. Being a doctor is exhausting.

 _But it sure as hell is worth it,_ he smiled to himself just like he always did at every successful surgery.

* * *

 **~ Presbyterian University Hospital - 4:15 AM ~**

 _NOOO!_

A despair scream was the last thing Brandon remembered before blacking out completely. He felt a throbbing pain in his chest as well as on his head. He focused on opening his eyes although they felt heavier than steel. He groaned lowly when he felt light shining on his closed eyelids, a sign of him regaining full control of his conscious.

His eyes fluttered slightly open before they started to blink rapidly. He opened his eyes slowly and was a little taken aback by a series of excited and relieved voices. Seconds later, his eyes opened wide awake as he slowly looked around the room and saw the faces of his friends.

A nurse ushered her way in at seeing the awake brunette. She monitored his vitals.

Letting her do her job, they all gave her plenty of room.

"Hey, guys," he greeted with a tired little wave and a weak smile.

"BRANDON, YOU ASS!" Musa scolded while hugging him.

He hissed at the pain shooting up in his body when Musa hugged him. "Dude!" he nodded at Nabu to get this girl off of him.

Nabu chuckled and gently pulled Musa away who grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," she crossed her arms.

"Nice to see you happy and safe, man," Nabu smiled at his friend while patting his back lightly.

"Where the heck is Riven?!" Musa looked at the doorway, wondering what was taking them so long.

"My baby!" a weeping voice rushed desperately into the room with another set of running footsteps following behind. Heather and Lucas Shields made their way to their only son and hugged him.

The handsome brunette smiled at his parents. "I'm fine, you guys," he informed them while hugging them back.

He was really happy to see all of them but something didn't seem right. They all looked as if they just aged many years in a single day.

"What happened? Where in the world am I?" he asked while curiously looking around the hospital room.

"Guess you don't remember, but you were in an accident," Heather smiled tearily, elated that her son is alive and breathing well.

"Oh," he mumbled. He really didn't remember any of that. "What was I doing there in the first place?" he yawned while rubbing his head gently. He winced at the pain as he let his hands fall into his lap.

Musa laughed. "Beats us. You and Stella were out eating ice-"

"Stella? Who the hell is Stella?" Brandon asked in confusion.

The room fell in hushed silence. They all didn't know what to say to that. "Hello! Stella is your wife, you idiot," Layla waved her hands dramatically into his face. "Did the driver hit you that hard that you can't remember a thing?"

Brandon's eyes widened. "W-WIFE!?" he stuttered. "I c-c-can't have a wife! I'm o-only eighteen!"

The five of them looked at each other. Nabu gulped and stepped immediately outside to go and fetch the doctor.

"Brandon...you're...twenty six," Musa said slowly while looking at him worriedly. "If you're joking...it's really going too far."

"...Excuse me?!" he yelled incredulously while looking at his hands in shock and wonder.

"You're twenty six. You've been married for two years now," Lucas informed slowly.

All four of them looked downright uncomfortable and worried.

Just then, Nabu and the doctor from earlier entered the room hurriedly. The doctor ushered the family and friends to stand on one side before moving closer to Brandon and checked his heart rate.

"Brandon, what's the date today?" the doctor asked gently.

"...June first," Brandon replied slowly.

"What year?"

"2010."

A collective gasp could be heard from everyone. That was eight years ago from today.

"Doctor?" Heather asked with teary eyes.

"He must be suffering from a type of retrogade amnesia. It's where you retain memories only before a certain event," the doctor informed, confirming what everyone else is thinking.

Suddenly, the door flung open wildly and everyone turned their attention to it as a beautiful blonde appeared out of nowhere. Brandon watched silently as he gave her a little onceover. _Great. Now who the hell is she?!_ he thought. Her eyes were bright red and puffy, clearly from endless hours of crying. There were blood stains on her clothes. But despite all of that, she had a huge relieved smile on her face.

"Brandon!" she gasped in relief as she ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Ow, hey! Woman, let go already!" he hissed a little before pushing her away repulsively.

Stella stepped away in shock and glanced towards everyone. Her eyes brimmed with hurt. "Brand?"

"No offense, but who the hell are you?" he asked.

Stella's face grew worried as he stared at her pointedly, demanding an explanation for throwing herself at him. "...you don't...you don't know who I am?" she asked in a painful whisper.

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew," Brandon replied coldly.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. "...Amnesia," Nabu replied in a single word.

Stella's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" she screamed.

"2010. He only remembers till 2010," Nabu replied.

Stella blankly turned to him and blinked, feeling like she was seeing him for the first time. Tears fell from her cheeks again. She didn't know what to do. That explains why Brandon can remember everyone _except_ for her. They didn't even meet at that time. But, Musa and Riven along with Layla and Nabu were already couples by then. They knew each other very well but she entered his life _four_ years later.

"Son...you really don't remember Stella?" Lucas asked tentatively while Heather moved towards the shaking blonde with concern.

Brandon's eyes widened. " _That's_ Stella?" he whispered in disbelief. "... _THAT..._ that _'s_ m-my w-w-wife?" he exclaimed in shock.

Everyone nodded while the heartbroken blonde didn't know what to do. It's clear that Brandon only remembers people from before that time and since they didn't even meet, he couldn't even recognize her.

"Will he ever remember me, doctor?" Stella asked him in a painful voice.

The doctor sighed. "...It's possible. Sometimes memories do come back with time. They shouldn't be forced, however. He could remember everything in the next second. But sometimes, it could take hours or day or years even. And sometimes...they may be a chance that...that he may never remember at all," he said sadly, empathizing with the crying blonde.

"Excuse me," Brandon suddenly said, effectively shifting everyone's attention towards him. "Can I talk to her?" he pointed towards Stella, indirectly telling everyone to get lost.

Everyone nodded and shooed themselves out, leaving Stella watching him heartbrokenly. She took a shuddering breath, taking in his appearance. There was a bandage wrapped around his head while IV needles were stuck in his arms. It pained her to see him like this although he'll never understand it in his current condition.

He unblinkingly watched her and took in her appearance. She was really beautiful but at the moment, she looked like a lost cause. Stella grew uncomfortable in his gaze. Last night was one of the best nights of her life. Actually, every day and night with him was never forgotten and will always be one of the best days of her young life. But, ironically, last night was also the worst. She never thought she'd eat ice cream with him one moment and watch him get hit by a car the next.

"...Hi," she said softly, not knowing what to say.

He sighed and looked away, not knowing what to do. "I don't know who you are," he said.

"No, please don't say that! I'll make you remember or die trying, but please don't forget me!" she cried desperately.

He turned to her in shock and watched her break down. She was in a pool of hysteria and he could only wonder how much she must've loved him to feel this way. He sat up slowly and silently looked at her.

This girl was _his_ wife? "Stella?"

Her name on his lips stopped her incessant crying for a few moments as she hiccuped slightly. "Sit," he said softly. She slowly moved towards him while wiping away the ugly tears. She sat the edge of his bed and sniffled painfully.

"For how long have we been together?" he asked curiously.

"Four," she answered with a small smile at the thought.

"When did we get married?" he asked.

"Two years ago," she blushed. How can she forget her own wedding? "We were engaged for a year."

"...Excuse me?" he asked in disbelief.

She looked up at him in confusion.

"I proposed to you after ONE year of dating?! ONE YEAR?! And we got married after only two years?!" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes widened when she perceived his direction of thought. He was probably thinking that he married a girl out of infatuation or decisions made at poor timings.

"No, no, no, we were and still are in love!" she tried to persuade him.

Did he seriously propose after dating only for one year? How gullible he must be to do that? One year to fall in love and two years to get married were just ridiculously short. _Very short_ in his expert opinion. He scoffed at himself for being so stupid.

"Okay, okay. Whatever. I'll believe you. But it doesn't change the fact that I don't know who you are," he replied, feeling sorry for the girl.

Stella bit her lip, trying to keep her tears at bay. Why was he being so mean to her? Okay, he didn't know her. She can understand till that point. But she was still his significant other, for God's sake! Show some respect! But...she also remembered how Brandon had this trait of not appreciating girls who threw themselves at him. _Is that what he thinks I'm doing?_ she thought in panic and shock.

"...I can help you remember," she tried again but was cut off immediately.

"I want to be left alone. You said you're my wife, right? So, can you be understanding and leave me alone, please?" he asked. "This is too much for me to handle," he grumbled under his breath.

Stella gasped and stood up. She flinched visibly at his harsh tone and wiped away the falling tears using the back of her sleeve. It's official. She's having the worst day of her life and this is _definitely NOT_ the brightest moment. She never thought she'd see the day where Brandon would tell her to get lost. She felt as if she's been received a huge slap to her face and she can't even put it into words at how much hurt she felt at that.

"...I love you, Brandon," she whispered as the last statement before turning around to leave with more tears erupting endlessly from her eyes. She felt deprived of air and oxygen as she struggled to breath. She left the room according to his order and closed the door behind her.

Tears erupted from her eyes as she started to cry. Her friends instantly rushed to her as she started to sob. Musa and Layla instantly hugged her, wondering what just happened.

"I can't believe it, Muse. He...he told me to leave," Stella sobbed. His harsh words cut her deeply. It's clear that he didn't believe her and it sounded as if...

"He regrets getting married to me," the blonde cried to exhaustion.

Nabu and Riven looked at each other with wide eyes and then back at the room. "Why that little bastard...!" Riven cursed under his breath before flunging the door open. He marched inside with Nabu stifling a laugh at his temper and following him.

"Are you _f*cking_ insane?!" Riven growled as he stopped at Brandon's bed with crossed arms. The brunette was reading a newspaper casually before looking up in shock.

"...Did you just defend a girl?" Brandon raised an eyebrow in wonder. Riven always was the 'tough' guy in their little troop and for him to defend someone other than himself was a truly a wonder, indeed.

Riven scowled. "Yeah, buddy. People change and grow up. And you need to do the same right about now."

Brandon glared and chucked the newspaper aside. _"Don't you DARE tell me how I should act!_ I literally lost eight years of my life! As if that wasn't enough, I get a wife out of nowhere! You don't know what the hell I'm feeling!" he growled angrily.

"...Is that Stella's fault?" Nabu suddenly asked, making the brunette turn towards him.

Brandon sighed. "No, but I'm not going to act like I love her. She just told me I proposed to her after one year! That's just _f*cking_ insane."

Riven raised an eyebrow. "...Dude...you've been wanting to propose to that girl ever since like your...fifth date? You were the one who chased around her,"he snapped.

"..." Brandon's lips parted in shock as he stood there registering Riven's words. _F-F-Fifth date?_ he thought as he paled. He didn't know why but he felt repulsive against the very idea of love. He just hated the whole concept and didn't believe in rushed marriages. It was just stupid and according to him, they would never last long and were just awaiting impending doom. And his 'marriage' with that blonde bimbo is no different. He was probably smitten by her beauty. Brandon frowned when he, indeed, did find her extremely beautiful with a perfect figure. _Maybe that's why I chased her around? And she must've taken advantage of it,_ he internally growled, remembering that his family is quite well off. That must be it. She married him for money and nothing else.

 _Well, good luck with that!_ he scowled to himself and crossed his arms. Well, he won't make the same mistake twice. The second he gets out of this hospital, he'll dump her sorry ass in the bin.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile on the outside...**_

"I can't, Layla! I just can't leave him!" Stella sobbed dizzily. She's literally going insane. She loved too damn much to leave him and watching him flinch harshly at the sight of her... _broke_ her.

"Stell, it's okay. He doesn't remember you and you need to calm down," Layla whispered comfortingly while growing concerned. It was clear that this ordeal took a great toll on the blonde and she'd been tiring herself out for hours now.

"I c-c-can't," Stella sniffled as she went dizzy with worry. Her friends watched in worry and gasped suddenly when she fainted in their arms.

"Stella!" Musa screamed in worry, earning stares from other people. Nabu and Riven, meanwhile, tumbled out of the room curiously. Their eyes widened with worry when they saw an unconscious blonde.

"What's wrong?" Nabu asked while crouching in front of the girls.

Layla sighed. "She was crying and suddenly, she fainted," she explained.

"She's exhausted. Let's get her home," Nabu said with a frown. "She'll feel better after a few hours."

The girls nodded in agreement while Nabu picked her up. They silently exited the hospital, knowing that they'll need to have a little chat in the morning with a certain brunette.

* * *

 **~ 5:10 AM ~**

 _"I love you even more."_

 _"STELLAAAA!" a panicked scream throughout the air._

Brandon suddenly jerked awake and clutched his pounding head. "Ahhh!" he flinched harshly. He held his throbbing head in his hands. It felt like exploding and he shut his eyes, trying his best to block out the pain.

"Doctor!" he called out and within an instant, a nurse ran into the room in panic. She eyed the heartbeat monitor which started to pulse rapidly for a few moments. His vitals spiked for a quick second before falling still.

"Are you okay?!" she asked, keeping her voice as calm as possible.

"Y-Yes...c-can you p-p-please get m-me a glass of w-water?" he panted while clutching his head.

"Yes, of course. Please give me a moment." She left with a smile before going to fetch what he asked for.

 _What was that?_ he asked himself while narrowing his eyes in confusion. He remembered those words clearly but he couldn't quite picture what had happened or whom he was referring to. _Whom did I love?_ he asked himself.

 _Stella..._ he called out her name. _WHY?_ Why did he scream her name like that? He tried to remembered but jerked in pain instantly. He could feel a migraine coming on but that didn't deteriorate his curiosity.

All he knew is that...

He remembered being terrified and jolted to his core when he uttered her name before falling still.

* * *

 **I honestly LOVE Nabu and Riven sooo much! Their friendship is literally one of the best ever. Ugh. But my two favorite guys are no more. They killed Nabu and kicked off Riven with a shoe.**

 **BUT! They will never die in my fics! :D (Take that, Iginio Straffi!)**


	3. The Unacceptable Wife

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

 _ **IDK how many people are still reading this hasn't-been-updated-in-forever fic, but I still hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **…**

 **Just a little concerned note!**

 **If any of you are stuck in the southern Atlantic time zone and are being ravaged by storms,** _ **please, please, please stay safe!**_

 **I'm stuck in the middle of a hurricane as well (followed by** _ **two**_ **other smaller ones), so my thoughts and prayers go out to all of you and your families! Stay safe, stay warm, stay indoors, and make sure your house is backed up by plenty of food and water.**

 **I know that some of the people I talk to everyday are stuck, so _please_ do let me know that you're safe and sound. **_***Hugs***_

 **…**

* * *

 **~ Presbysterian University Hospital - The Following Morning - 11:00 AM ~**

 _"What the flippin' hell...?!"_

Brandon gaped widely as he touched his face shockingly. He looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom and watched with unblinking eyes at his own transformation over the years. He touched his shoulders in shock, wondering when they became this fit, rippled, and sturdy. When he was eighteen, he was a little muscular but he was significantly lean. His features now became much more toned and well-defined than what he remembered. His face was symmetrical with the perfect jawline and high, accentuated cheekbones. It was like staring at a complete and different stranger but also at himself.

"Well, well, well..." he smirked after ogling at himself. He turned to the side and looked at himself from different angles.

"Ooooh _damn_ , I look good," he grinned as he posed. "Ha!" he exclaimed while smiling proudly at his drool-worthy physique.

"You lucky women," he smirked. He could pretty much tell that he was an eye feast to the women out there.

Shaking his head at himself with a proud smile, he washed his face with cool water before stepping out.

Brandon groaned as he struggled to walk from the bathroom to his bed without feeling like his ribcage wanted to crack open. It was a fairly medium-sized room. Other than him, there was one other male patient, who was separated through a curtain. He slowly sat on the bed as he flinched and closed his eyes at the shearing pain in his ribs. His head throbbed endlessly but he was a little used to the mild pain. He sat on the bed and arched back again.

The doctors said that he'll need to be under medication and observation for about two weeks before they can safely discharge him. He looked around the room as a small, disgruntled growl escaped his lips.

He _so_ didn't like this arrangement of staying cooped up in this box. He wanted to be outdoors and it didn't help that the hospital reeked with the traditional smell of medicine and antibiotics. _Great._

He breathed tightly and clutched his chest. The power of the painkillers the doctors gave him was starting to fade away and he insisted that he didn't want anymore. For some reason, he didn't feel like taking medication.

He yawned out of boredom as he looked around in his cooped space. There was a TV in front of him and there was a table beside him with a plate of fruits. He rested his head back and closed his eyes in thought.

He literally lost eight years of his existence.

Eight years of questions were left unanswered.

 _What is he doing now?_

 _What's his job?_

 _What are his friends up to?_

 _Did he have a girlfriend-_

Brandon stopped his thoughts immediately with a small frown on his face. _Of course I do!_ he muttered sarcastically. He had more than a girlfriend. He had a wife. _WIFE._ He literally can't believe his luck. He can't believe that he had a wife.

"I wonder what she's up to-" he started to muse but was interrupted when he heard the voice of a crying baby. The door flew open and six people rushed inside like maniacs.

"Brandon!" six voices exclaimed in shock and relief, giving the dazed brunette a headache.

"Hey, guys," he groaned at the familiar...yet eerily older faces of his friends. He looked at each of them in wonder. They literally aged a whole decade. Some...he didn't even recognize.

"Who the hell are you?" he gawked and pointed to three girls.

Bloom, Tecna, and Flora looked at each other in wonder. Their respective partners, Sky, Timmy, and Helia chuckled slightly.

"They're our wives," Sky said with a small smile. "We sort of met them through Musa, Layla, and Stella."

Brandon groaned at that name. _Stella...GRRRRRRR._

Sky cleared his throat and started to introduce them all formally. "This is Bloom. That's Tecna and that's Flora."

"Oh...uh...hi," Brandon grinned sheepishly. He sighed and frowned a moment later. He didn't really like this. Hell, he hated this. These people were supposedly his friends and yet, he had no clue of their existence.

"Brandon, it's okay," Timmy said while coming to his side. "Your memories will return soon someday."

"Will they...?" the brunette sighed almost dejectedly. The other adults frowned. They didn't like this version of Brandon. Their friend was a man with a sense of humor. This alternative of him...well. Heh.

Brandon looked at Timmy and was surprised to see how much he had changed. He appeared no longer lanky and clumsy. He manned up but the only thing that didn't change were his black square-rimmed glasses. "You look great, Timmy-ester," Brandon smirked.

Timmy felt his cheeks redden. "Uh yeah. I guess I do," he said, earning a tender look from Tecna.

Brandon chuckled. He sighed and looked around at each of his friends. His frown turned upside down as he smiled at seeing three little children: one boy and two little girls. "Are they your kids?" he smiled at the adorable little ones. The group looked at their children and beamed with pride.

Flora smiled. "This is Axel," she smiled at her two year old son who was currently sleeping Helia's arms. "And this is Lilliane or just Lily," Helia grinned at his four year old daughter who was looking at Brandon curiously.

"Annalisa," Bloom smiled as she kissed her four month old daughter's forehead who slept peacefully in Sky's arms.

Tecna and Timmy didn't have any children as they were solely focused on their rocketing careers at the moment.

Brandon smiled and held out his hand for Helia's and Flora's adorable daughter. "Hey, Firefly," he smiled. The young child, to his surprise, yelped happily as she rushed over to Brandon.

"Uncle Brandon!" she squealed and slowly started to climb the bed.

Meanwhile, a collective gasp could be heard from around the room. Brandon froze instantly and looked up in wonder. "Um...what's wrong?" he asked as he gaped at six pairs of eyes in confusion.

"Firefly... only you call Lily that," Helia said in shock while pointing towards his daughter. Brandon's eyes widened as he looked at the child beside him with pure wonder. His lips parted slightly in shock. Meanwhile, Lily was playing with his fingers, oblivious to the adults' discussion.

Bloom grinned. "That must mean your memories are returning!" she cried out in delight while clapping with her hands.

Brandon nodded, still a little bewildered. The couples looked at each other and smiled in silence.

"She loves you a lot," Flora laughed, effectively turning the attention away to something light-hearted. "Lily, honey, be careful, okay? Uncle Brandon's not feeling too well." Lily frowned immediately and stood at edge of the bed, gazing sadly at him.

"It's okay, Flora," he smiled. He gently lifted the little girl up before placing her on his lap. His heart smiled in delight when he saw how Lily literally blew up into a ball of energy. "Uncle Brandon!" she squealed again.

"Aww, look at you. You're so big already!" he teased the child who only grinned and laughed in response.

"I'm four years old!" she smiled proudly while holding up four little fingers.

Brandon laughed and ruffled her soft, brown hair.

He was oblivious to the pair of light brown eyes watching him from the outside with a small smile on her face. Stella's eyes brimmed with happiness as she watched the adorable exchange between Brandon and Flora's daughter. Despite losing his memories, he was still a great guy to hang around with. Lily's laughs were filled with so much innocence and joy as Brandon tickled her with a broad smile. Honestly...he'll be a great father someday.

Her smile turned into a frown as she remembered how harsh he was with her yesterday. Sighing, she sucked it up. Obviously, it must've been a lot for him to take in. When he was eighteen, she was around fifteen and half. This means that she wouldn't have met him for another four years.

He wouldn't have met her for another few years. So, why was she expecting him to react to her like it was no big deal?!

Stella smiled as she encouraged herself. It's okay. He'll remember her _eventually_.

"Ha. The wonders a nap can do," she giggled to herself as she moved to go inside.

The door suddenly opened as everyone on the inside redirected their attention to it. "Stella, there you are!" Flora greeted happily with a kind smile on her face.

"Guys!" Stella smiled in relief as she gave them all quick hugs. "Aww, Anne and Axel are so big already," the blonde gushed at the sleeping babies.

"Auntie Stella!" Lily chirped as she jumped off the bed and ran towards Stella. The little girl hugged Stella's leg in delight. Laughing, Stella picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Hey, sweetheart," the blonde smiled as she affectionately pinched her cheek.

Brandon watched with a neutral look on his face. His eyes were fixated on the blonde who literally hopped out of nowhere. _She's so gorgeous,_ his subconscious dreamily sighed, leaving him to glare at himself. "She could be a villainess in a hot girl's body!" he whispered inaudibly to himself.

"Lily, honey, why don't you and I go and get some icecream?" Tecna smiled as she took the young girl from Stella.

"Icecream?! Yayyy!" Lily laughed happily while launching herself straight into Timmy's arms, who caught her with an amused laugh. Tecna joined in at the little girl's sudden enthusiam before stroking the brunette's soft hair and leading themselves out.

It didn't take long for the rest of the adults to get the hint. Clearly, Stella and Brandon needed some lone time and they can't speak freely with little kids hogging all over the place.

A painful silence ensued the second everyone left, leaving the two alone. Stella felt self-conscious of herself as Brandon looked at her unblinkingly. She looked so much better than yesterday. Her red eyes and puffiness were gone but her dark circles still remained. Thank god for the power of concealer. Her molten amber colored eyes shone through as she slowly smiled. He didn't seem as stiff as yesterday. In fact, he actually looked pretty fresh and cleaned up. Brandon's breath hitched at the little smile on her lips. _How did I score such a gorgeous girl?!_ he asked himself with a little smirk.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he said flatly and looked away rudely.

Stella sighed at his stubbornness. "Is this really how you're going to behave?! It's ridiculous and childish, you know."

Brandon turned to her with a glare. "Guess you really live up to the stereotypical dumb blonde," he muttered at her lack of understanding before turning away.

Stella gasped at the insult and marched up to him. Glaring, she smacked his chest harshly. He howled instantly and grasped her wrist instantly, making her wince in the sudden pain that shot up her arm. "You little brat!" he hissed while tenderly clutching his fractured ribs.

"Well, you totally deserve it, you ass!" she yelled as she tried to wiggle her wrist free. "Let go!" she squirmed.

"I may be a blonde, but I'm not that blonde!" Stella scoffed.

Instead of trying to give her a comeback, he was left gazing at her. She was so close to him, just a few inches away, and he couldn't help but want to hold her. His eyes darted subtly towards her inviting, coral lips. They looked so soft and full that he had to resist the urge to kiss her.

"I can't believe you were this much of a jerkface back then!" Stella muttered incredulously.

"Well I can't believe I married a stupid and a full-of-it blonde!" Brandon growled back harshly. He instantly regretted his words when Stella looked hurt as if she's been slapped.

Before he could apologize, she wiped the frown off from her face. "You know...if the Brandon from last week saw you, he would kick your ass all the way to the next dimension," she snapped as she shoved his arm. "Jerk," she muttered under her breath before wiggling her arm free. She shot him an angry glare but in his opinion, it's one of the most childish yet cutest glares he's ever seen.

She marched her way out of the room but missed the small smile that invuluntarily came on Brandon's face. Something told him that...she was right about the 'Brandon from last week'. His eyes never left her retreating figure as she angrily stomped out of the room. Grudgingly he hated to admit, but he couldn't wait for the next time she'll return.

* * *

Stella stepped out of the room. She didn't realize that she had been holding her breath all this time.

"Well...you look...mad," Flora laughed.

Stella looked up when she heard her best friend's voice not too far away. She let out a relieved sigh. "Hey, Flora," she replied tiredly.

"Layla and Musa just got here. They went to the cafeteria to see the girls and kids," Flora said. "What about you though? You okay?"

Stella sighed. "I don't know, Flo," she murmured as she cast a glance towards the room. Flora wrapped a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders and led her to the chairs against the hallway.

"Brandon's going to remember. You know he will," Flora smiled.

"And what if he doesn't?"

Flora sighed. "Can you not talk like that-"

"I'm being realistic, Flo. I get to do that," Stella shrugged. "It's just that...memory loss or not...shouldn't he at least try to get to know me?" the blonde said as tears pricked her honey-colored eyes.

"According to him, you haven't even met the guy for another four years, Stell. He lost eight years of his life. He has the mind of a teenager. An _immature_ teenager. You can't expect him to be okay with a wife at this age," Flora reasoned. "I mean, would you be okay if you were in his shoes?"

Stella bit her lip as tears fell onto her cheeks. "It just...it hurts so much," she sobbed. Flora sighed sadly and let her cry into her shoulder. It must be hard enough for Stella as it is. The brunette can't even imagine the pain that Stella must be going through. _I mean...I wouldn't know what I would do if it happened to Helia,_ Flora shuddered, not even wanting to let such a thought roam inside of her.

"I can't live without him, Flora," Stella cried helplessly into her hands. "I can't bear to see him hate me," the blonde cried.

"We're gone one minute and all hell breaks loose," a sarcastic voice snorted. Stella looked up with teary eyes to see Riven shaking his head disapprovingly. The Winx as well as their respective husbands and fiances stood along with their kids in their arms.

"Thanks for coming, you guys," Stella sniffled, letting her friends comfort her.

Bloom smiled and kneeled in front of the crying blonde. "It's okay, Stell. The worst part's over, you know."

Stella nodded gratefully, knowing it's true. The worst part is indeed over. Brandon's alive and he's well. She should be thankful for that. She _is_ thankful to the heavens. More than she could ever explain or put into words, she is thankful. She wiped away her tears, finding a new resolve to set things right.

"Are you okay, Auntie Stella?" Lily trotted towards her lap and asked in a sweet voice. "Don't cry."

Stella looked at the adorable child with love in her eyes. "I'm fine, baby," the blonde told the little girl while pulling her into her lap. "You really do have a beautiful daughter, Helia," Stella smiled when she felt Lily started to play with her fingers.

Helia smiled while Flora beamed with pride. "We have a beautiful friend too," he said. At his words, Stella handed Lily to Musa and stood up. "Thank you," she spoke while giving him a hug. "Thank you, everyone," she whispered while turning towards everyone.

"Anytime," they all grinned at her. Stella wiped the tears away. She didn't know what she did in her past life to deserve such amazing friends. The eleven adults as well as the three children lingered around the hall for a little while as they started to catch up on each other's lives.

Stella remained silent and less conversative as she took Bloom's four month old daughter, Annalisa, for a little while. She rocked the sleeping child in her arms as she gently stroked Anne's strawberry blonde hair.

Stella smiled softly at the young infant as she felt her problems dissolve away for the moment. Babies had such powerful and soothing panaceas to make problems seem so little. She failed to, however, observe the pair of dark brown eyes looking at her intently and curiously from between the curtains. Brandon couldn't help the gentle smile that graced his handsome face as he watched Stella with Sky's daughter. _Wow..._ he breathed as he took in her beauty. She looked so natural as she gently rocked the infant and held the baby close to her heart. She was strikingly gorgeous and he wondered if this was what attracted him to her. Afterall...beauty is a dangerous deception in life. "Was I really happy with her?" he whispered to himself, unable to look away.

* * *

 _ **A day later...**_

Police swarmed the hospital room for a statement regarding the accident. They left Brandon alone since he lost his memories, but Stella's statement was more than enough. Cameras at the nearest traffic light showed the accident clearly, especially since it was deserted at that time of night. The driver had killed himself, wrapping his car around a tree.

Despite that news, Stella felt no remorse for the driver. _He had it coming,_ she thought cruelly. Because of an idiot like him, a good man and police officer took a hit that he clearly didn't deserve.

Taking their statements, the police officers left but informed Stella to call them back in case of any improvement in Brandon's condition.

* * *

 _ **Ten days after the accident...**_

 **~ 8:00 AM ~**

The five families left for their respective homes after spending time with Brandon and making sure that he'll be okay. As warm as he was towards them, the same can't be said towards his behavior with his own wife.

"Oh come on! It's been a week and half already! Can you be a little more mature?!" Stella yelled, completely exasperated at her husband's _unbearably_ childish behavior. He faced away from her while the blonde glared at his back. Honestly. He should've adapted to the truth that he's not a single, arrogant-pricked bachelor anymore.

She sighed and looked around the room. It was full of flower boutiques and greeting cards which all wished him a speedy and healthy recovery. Some were from their own families and some were from his fellow colleagues at work.

"You do realize you're being discharged tomorrow, right?" Stella muttered as she traveled around the bed to face him once more. The situation will be worse then considering they'll going to their own home!

Brandon wasn't still completely healed yet, but he was healthy. His ribs were still a little ruptured and they would take another two to three weeks to fully function back to normal.

"...Yeah, I can't wait for that day either," he snapped back rudely.

Stella stared at him in annoyance.

His insults still stung, but she tried not to let her heart take them. She sort of understand his pain. It must be really difficult having a wife at the age of eighteen. But he wasn't eighteen anymore. He was nearly twenty-six.

He let out a small groan of pain as he turned around the bed once more to avoid looking at her.

"Oh come on," Stella sighed. "Would you really go through that pain rather than look at me?" she asked incredulously.

He snorted. "Yes, actually." He winced a second later and clutched his ribs which were still hurt.

Stella looked at the floor, slowly growing silent. There was a limit to how much she can take. She sighed sadly. "Fine then. I'm gonna head to work," she said dully. She wondered how she'll able to concentrate in work while he's here. Brandon turned to her and frowned at her dejected voice. She tried to suppress the sadness by giving him a small smile. Picking up her bag, she turned to leave but stopped at the doorstep.

"I'll um...I'll bring lunch, so don't eat the hospital food," she shrugged, knowing how he despised hospital food. I mean, who doesn't?!

Brandon frowned as she left instantly. He didn't particularly like that. He sighed a little, knowing why it was so difficult for him. He didn't remember this girl nor did he remember the love he may have had for her. And the one thing that turned him off is that...they married so soon in his opinion.

But he had to admit one thing...he didn't like seeing Stella so upset.

He sighed, looking away. He calmly looked around the window, wondering why he was in the accident in the first place. He forgot literally everything and the only significant change was that he's...he's married.

He still can't believe that. His mind didn't allow him to sink in the fact that he wasn't a go-free, careless, reckless, and crazy teenager anymore. He wasn't single. He wasn't free. He was binded to a woman. _A very beautiful woman,_ his subconscious uninvitingly pointed out, making a light smile bloom on his lips.

He took in a deep breath before rubbing his chin in thought. His eyes narrowed slightly when the back of his hand scratched the flesh beneath his chin. His eyes widened to see a wedding band on his ring finger. His brown pupils flashed with recognition as a distinct deja vu hit him. He felt like he remembered this little thing, but unfortunately, he had no recollection of it no matter how hard he tried.

He frowned before looking away from the sight. He didn't want to look at this thing.

Marriage was _stupid!_

He didn't believe in marriage at his age. How could he get married at just twenty four?! Wait a second, how old was this girl? She looked definitely younger, but who the hell knows? Women manage their age pretty well by using cakey makeup products. He wondered curiously how the hell she would be under that makeup.

 _Probably ugly,_ he shuddered. He didn't have anything against makeup nor did he give ultimate important to looks. But he _did_ have a problem with women who overdid it, so that when it's removed, they look like totally different people. And this dumbass blonde could've been doing the same thing.

Brandon sighed and tossed his head back before leaning against the wall before closing his eyes in frustration.

Just minutes after Stella left, the door opened again, much to his chagrin. He opened his eyes in irritation to see a nurse come inside towards him.

 _What now?!_ Brandon grumbled to himself.

"Mr. Shields, how're you feeling this morning?" the nurse asked while plastering a smile on her face.

Brandon thought for a moment before replying. "Can I be discharged today? Actually, _right now._ Can I be discharged right now?"

The nurse looked skeptical. "Sir, we'll inform your wife first and-"

"She's not my wife!" Brandon suddenly snarled, spooking the nurse. She gasped and jumped back a whole foot before hushing herself to silence. Brandon sighed and clutched his head, blaming his memories or, _lack thereof._ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," he apologized with a sigh. "I didn't mean to shout."

The nurse nodded dubiously before moving to check his vitals.

Brandon frowned with a sigh and let her do her job before closing his eyes in raw frustration.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later...**_

 **~ 12:30 PM ~**

Stella hummed a song to herself as she walked through the bright-lit,reflective-tiled hallways of the hospital. Her spirits were clearly lifted after escaping an impatient morning at work. She left the hospital in the morning in a depressed, dejected state. Work was horrible today and she could barely focus on her designs but not anymore. She felt rejuvenated again as she carried a cover with a hotbox inside.

She walked up to Brandon's room number before opening the door. She yawned a little before pushing herself inside. She smiled to herself at the aroma that filled her nose. She hoped that Brandon would like what she prepared for him. She had a feeling he'd be pretty stubborn, but she was determined to break through and show him just how much she loved him.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Brandon sleeping. Her heart warmed to see him so peaceful. Careful not to wake him up, she slowly approached the bed before seating herself in a chair in front of him. Her eyes glistened to see him so at peace and calm. He almost...he almost seemed like the Brandon she wished to see again. _Who am I kidding?_ she thought with a smile. This is the Brandon she fell in love with. Just a younger version of him, that's all.

His breathing was calm and steady and she could almost lull herself to sleep at the tranquil melody that reached her ears.

Stella sniffled as she remembered the wound at the side of his head. She joined her hands together and prayed for him. "Dear God...please let him heal fast," she whispered in silence with closed eyes. "Please."

Opening her eyes a few moments later, she leaned in and watched him carefully.

That's it.

She refused.

She _refused_ to give up.

She absolutely _refused_ to give up on the man she loved with all of her heart.

She knew that he would _never_ give up on her, if it had been the other way around. Now it's time for her to do the same.

Stella pursed her lips with determination. "I won't give up. I won't give up on you," she said softly. "I'm so sorry, Brand...I'm so sorry," Stella sniffled while letting out a tear slide dow her eye. "Why did you have to take the hit for me, you stupid idiot?!"

Stella covered her face with her hands as she slowly started to cry. She didn't know how many times she felt like breaking down since the accident. Every time she thought about it, it never failed to remind her how horrific it had been. Tears fell down her cheeks even though she tried to suppress them.

"Please, please, please come back to me," Stella sobbed into her hands. "Please don't leave me..." she whispered heartbrokenly, knowing that he was never planning to live with her again. She knew that he didn't want to be anywhere near her presence. She knew that he will leave the moment he got better.

Stella stood up as she wiped away her tears. She was going insane with these stupid thoughts. She'll lose her mind if she stayed in this cooped-up hospital room any further. Bending down, she picked up the lunch bag before setting it silently on the stand beside his bed.

"I love you, Brandon," she confessed to him, knowing that it'll never reach his ears. She reached down to kiss him but instantly recoiled back in fear. She didn't want to wake him up, knowing that he's one delusional case of light sleeper.

She looked down at him one more time before turning on her heel while letting out a few exhausted sniffles. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she prayed for her husband to get well and remember her once again. She slowly closed the door behind her as to not wake him up from his peaceful slumber.

* * *

A few seconds after Stella left, Brandon slowly opened his eyes and stared unblinkingly at the door she just used to get out. He raised himself and scrunched his face in pain at the massive pain that amalgamated in his ribs. He clutched his chest with his hand before sitting up properly. He blinked a few times at her words. He had heard every single word that left her lips and...every tear she shed.

Brandon frowned. With a frustrated groan, he rubbed his face in confusion before letting out a small sigh.

Why did he repel Stella so much? Sure, she was beautiful but...he didn't know anything about her.

He blinked, not understanding why he was thinking this way suddenly.

He didn't sound like himself, yet at the same time...he did. His eighteen year old self would've gone out with any stunning girl who was willing to latch onto his arm.

But...

The fast-forwarded version of the twenty-six year old didn't allow that line of thought. Looks aren't everything to him now.

He groaned before closing his eyes. He placed his head into his hands. Her words had sounded genuine and no matter how much he tried to deny any of this by pulverizing her with harsh accusations...

 _"I love you, Brandon..."_

His eyes softened slightly. He knew she was telling the truth.

They fell in love.

They got married.

They were happy.

He _knew_ that it was true. _All_ of it. But...that doesn't mean he had to accept it...

 _Right...?_

* * *

 _ **The Next Day...**_

 **~ Presbysterian University Hospital - 9:30 AM ~**

"...You're the biggest asshole I ever met, you know that?" Stella grumbled in annoyance while crossing her arms.

Brandon rolled his eyes rudely before buttoning up his shirt with moderate difficulty. His ribs needed roughly another two weeks to completely heal, but he didn't acquire hospital services anymore.

"And you're the stupidest blonde I've ever seen. Heh, why am I even surprised?" he chuckled. "Statistics show that blondes are dumb as hell."

Stella gasped at his insult. "Oh snap. You did not just say what I think you said," she snapped while placing a hand on her hip.

He simply rolled his eyes, infuriating her even further. They were bantering about something foolish as usual, but today, he was making an exceptional effort to be the asshole of the year.

Stella sighed before checking the time. He was going to be discharged today and that was a good thing. She didn't have to come to the hospital every time to see him. He'll be wandering within the walls of their house, so she can see him whenever she wanted to.

"Well, I'm going to go and fill the forms to get you out of here, so _stay put,"_ Stella ordered while wiggling her index from side to side. Brandon looked her incredulously as she turned around on her heel and just left.

He scoffed. Exactly who did she think she was talking to?

Brandon took a deep, painful breath before buttoning his shirt up all the way. He had been stuck in hospital scrubs the past ten something days and it was an absolute nightmare to be in these ugly-ass things.

Stella brought him lunch everyday and he initially refused stubbornly. But the hospital food was just a total nightmare that he had to suck up his pride and eat whatever she brought him. As grudgingly horrible as it is for him to admit that, she really was a great cook.

The door chimed a little, signalling someone's presence. Brandon looked up curiously to see a nurse walking towards him in a small bag.

"Sir, this is your stuff," she smiled while handing him the little cover.

"What is this?" he asked as he took it and peered inside curiously. His lips dropped into a small 'oh' when he saw a set of clothes, a wallet, and a pair of shoes. It didn't take a brainer to realize that these were the exact stuff he had on his body at the time of the accident.

"Thanks," he mumbled to which the nurse nodded. Brandon sighed in exasperation at the turn of events before taking out the wallet and placing it in the back of his pocket. It was a little weird to hold the little thing in his hands, considering he didn't have a wallet back then. All he had was pocket money that he remembered begging his parents for.

He impatiently waited for the blonde to return because another moment in this stinking antibiotic hellhole will drive him nuts. Brandon crossed his arms and tapped his foot in annoyance while glancing at the clock on the wall which ticked by.

"Oh screw this shit," he grumbled before waltzing out of the room. He looked left and right into the hallways before glancing up at the _Exit_ sign.

"Now where is that blonde brat?" he muttered to himself, guessing that she'll probably be near the reception. He used the directional signs before moving about the hallways and floors. Rolling his sleeves till his elbows, he stepped out from the elevator into the ground floor.

He looked around the reception for the familiar dash of golden blonde. His patience started to wear thin with each passing second. He blinked in a type of relieved annoyance when he _finally_ caught sight of her honey-colored eyes.

With a peeved sigh at her for making him wait so damn long, he marched towards her in long strides, ready to hit her with yet another rude remark. But his eyes narrowed and his feet stopped momentarily at some _guy_ beside Stella. The moronic flirt was rubbing his shoulder against Stella's as they both stood filling out some forms.

He was no expert at relationships (or at least, the eighteen year old version of him isn't), but he was pretty sure that this unwelcome dude is hitting on the blonde.

Stella sighed as she tried to fill out the last few fields without this dude hogging over all the place. She moved a little over to her left but the idiot beside her just cast her a flirtateous wink. "How about coffee across the street?"

"How about no?" Stella snapped rudely before signing the papers and handing them back to the receptionist for verification.

"Come on, one hour is all I'm asking. The name's Andy," he grinned, showcasing all his pearly white teeth.

Brandon scowled when he reached within earshot. _Oh hell no. THIS_ was what kept her busy this whole time?! He covered the distance between the blonde and himself in a few long strides before squishing himself between the pathetic flirt and Stella.

"Can we go now?" Brandon interrupted rudely while grimacing unhappily at the long wait. His harsh voice went unnoticed by her. His body went slightly slack in awe when her eyes illuminated to the light of thousand fireflies. _Is she really that happy to see me...?_ he wondered, not really knowing how to feel.

"How did you find your way here?!" Stella grinned happily at seeing him.

He rolled his eyes before placing his hands into his pockets.

"I don't need to be twenty six years to have common sense," he retorted with a scoff.

Stella blushed in embarrassment. "Right. Sorry. Just one second," she said before turning towards the receptionist for a copy of the documentation. "Thank you," Stella smiled a few seconds later and took a printed form from the lady behind the desk. They were free to leave and Brandon was officially placed under Stella's care for another few weeks or at least until he's completely healed from his injuries.

"Can we get out of here?" Brandon scrunched his nose in disgust and queasiness. The stench here made him sick to the stomach.

Stella nodded before telling him to follow her. Brandon mutely followed her but not before casting a warning glance at the guy called Andy or whatever, who flirted with the blonde earlier. A quick realization struck the brunette when he sharply turned around with wide eyes.

 _Wait. Why do I freaking care?_ He blinked in confusion as he dumbly followed her.

* * *

 _ **Forty five minutes later...**_

 **~ Brandon's and Stella's House - 11:00 AM ~**

Brandon stepped out of the car while bugging out his eyes in disbelief. Stella stepped out too and locked the car before going around the vehicle. She observed his shocked and rigid state before going up to him in concern.

"Brandon...are you okay?" she asked nervously before reaching to touch her forehead.

His eyes closed automatically at her soft touch before peeling them open, stunned out of his mind. His hand flew up to grasp her wrist and Stella gasped at his reaction.

"I'm fine," he murmured before slowly pushing her away and distancing himself away from her.

Stella frowned at his behavior in hurt. Why was he avoiding her? Did he hate her? She remembered how it was _him_ who followed her around. He practically got down on his knees to get her to go out to him on their first date. Not that she was ever going to say _no_ in the first place, but she did love the attention she received and enjoy playing hard-to-get.

But now...he acted like he can't even stand her.

"This is our house...?" he asked suddenly with astonishment. It was way too enormous for two people. However, it was a stunning construction with a beautiful garden outside and a cemented, paved driveway. The pave parted into a pathway that led up directly to the front porch of the house.

"...Don't you like it...?" Stella asked as her heart fell with disappointment.

Brandon turned towards her and frowned when she looked upset for a split second. He didn't like the frown that marred her beautiful features, although he'd probably not admit that to her. Nonetheless, outright lying that this house reeked was probably cruel and heartless when he indeed _loved_ it.

"No...I...I just can't believe that it's ours. It's beautiful," he suddenly said quietly, making her glance at him astounded. She appeared taken aback that he would actually say something _nice_ for a change. Their conversations from the last two weeks consisted of rough and rude remarks from his side and attitude showoff from her side.

"Really?" Stella bit her lip hopefully.

He simply gave her a nod before eyeing the building in front of him again.

Well...guess he had something to occupy himself with like sightseeing.

The couple made their way inside the house. Stella twisted the door open and stepped inside. Brandon felt a wave of nostalgia and recognition hit him as he stepped inside the home. His eyes blinked rapidly as he took in the interior of the house. Being here felt familiar, yet so distant at the same time.

"Why can't I remember?" he whispered to himself as he struggled to recall at least _some_ bits of his lost memory.

A sharp bolt of pain hit him and he instantly hunched over in pain. "AHH!" he cried suddenly while clutching his head and bending on one knee.

Stella gasped and rushed over to him. "Brand!" she raced over to the hurting brunette in concern and panic. "What's wrong? Are you okay?! Do you remember anything?!" she asked, a little hopeful and excited as she bombarded him with questions.

The pain spiked his vitals for a hot second before settling down. He opened his eyes and started to stand up when he saw Stella's concerned and panicked face in view. "I'm fine," he hissed before removing her arms away from him.

Stella's eyes clouded with tears at his harsh and mean tone. "Brandon...do you hate me?" she asked with tearful eyes while suppressing a small cry.

Brandon stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. _What the hell am I doing?_ he thought tiredly. _Do I really hate her?_ Taking a deep breath, he turned around to give her the answer she seeked. But the golden mist that formed in her hazel gold eyes threatened to spill and she looked like she really wanted to cry. A deep, dark instinct inside of him urged him to rush over to her and hug her tightly, but the irrational part of him told him to stay put.

This is just too much. Yeah, that's it. How can she _possibly_ expect him to be okay with all of this?

"I...I don't," he finally said slowly.

"Really...?" she asked again with hopeful eyes.

"But it doesn't mean that I like you," he finished neutrally, making her eyes widen again. Her heart fell into a pit of hopelessness once again while he continued, "I'm not ready for this, Stella. I'm not ready to accept you, let alone be _with_ you."

"I...I don't think I can stay here after I heal completely..." he finally finished. Stella gasped as her body went slack and icy cold immediately. The tears that stayed just the brim of her eyelashes no longer stayed still. They spilled messily down her cheeks.

He frowned almost guiltily because he really did feel sorry for this girl. "...I'm sorry," he said with a sigh.

Stella refused to accept that apology. She refused to give up. "You don't have to accept that we're married. We can start fresh again! We can get to know each other-"

Brandon held up his hand. "It won't change anything," he stated firmly.

The house's normally cozy melody turned into an uncomfortable silence. Stella felt faint and dizzy and her eyes wandered over his face hopelessly, praying that he's just playing a trick on her.

With a deep sigh, he turned around to go somewhere else. Anywhere is better than standing here and looking at her heartbroken face like it didn't matter to him.

Within seconds, Brandon disappeared into a room and locked it shut behind him. He felt the compelling urge to break and shatter something really heavy to subside his rage. He felt angry. But not at Stella...it was at _himself._

Stella's eyes watered as she surrendered on her knees before starting to cry. A moment without him was enough to make her miss him like crazy. And now he tells her that he's going to leave soon. Her mind warned her of this but her heart paid no heed to the harbingers.

A choked sob left her throat as her shoulders shook in sync. Despite wanting and needing to stay strong, she found her resolve breaking. She put up with his harsh attitude for the last two weeks because she held her to that thin strand of hope that told her that things will get better and will eventually be okay.

But...she was wrong.

Stella's eyes turned longingly towards the doors that Brandon just disappeared behind a few moments ago.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Brandon leaned back against the door with his fists shaking near his sides. An unhappy growl, low in his throat, left his lips as he resisted the urge to bang his head against the door. He closed his eyes before moving towards a cushion chair and flopping on it. He grunted when he felt his wallet in his back pocket.

He took it out to avoid the discomfort only to cast it aside on the little table in front of him. The wallet opened as it slid and rotated around the glass before stopping to the halt.

Brandon's interest piqued when the photo inside caught his eye. With shaking fingers, he leaned over and picked up the wallet.

The flaps opened to reveal a bunch of cards on one side and...a photo on the other.

It was a small photograph of Stella and...him. She was dressed in all-white sleeveless while he looked like he had a dress shirt on. The photo was taken a little sideways. The blonde was laughing from ear-to-ear and hugging him from behind while he grinned and winked for the camera.

 _"Noooooo, s-s-stop!" Stella squealed as laughed hysterically as she struggled to push him off miserably._

 _"What's the magic word, princess?" he laughed as he pounced on top of her and tickled her mercilessly._

Brandon dropped the wallet in shock when the back of his brain ached at the memory flash. He took a deep breath. He could practically hear the sound of her laughter in his ears. Even though it was for a split second, he could picture a vivid memory of a lake and greenery around. He was pretty sure that he personally _never_ went there...

 _...the first eighteen years of my life,_ Brandon finished in amazement.

He picked up the wallet and opened the flaps of the wallet again before staring curiously at the picture. They looked... _happy._ Unbelievably happy. He could hear the reverberating sounds of her giggles in the background. A smile involuntarily graced his lips as he continued to observe.

Stella's arms were around his chest while she happily rested her head against his back. They were both glowing and radiating with joy.

That's when he realized _why._ His eyes darted towards Stella's hand where a small sparkle was caught in the photo. It didn't take a brainer to realize that it was either their engagement or wedding ring.

He blinked and lifted up his own hand where a silver wedding band encrusted itself around his finger. _Why didn't I notice this before?_ he wondered in awe as he rotated his hand around to view it carefully.

They were really happy, weren't they...?

Brandon's eyes wandered towards the living room. The door he used to get inside blocked his view but he _knew_ in the back of his mind that this wasn't right. He had _no_ right to hate Stella or treat her like some kind of a disgusting bug. She wasn't a witch. She wasn't some gold-digger who was after his money or whatever else.

She seemed really sensitive and no matter how many times he had tried to hide that during the past two weeks, he knew in the back of his mind that it was true. She was a beautiful girl and he had been really _mean_ to her.

Brandon took a great deep breath before clutching his wallet tightly in his hand in pure frustration. In the next split second, he stood up straight on impulse. He walked towards the door, his pace increasing with every second before stepping outside.

His heart churned with guilt when he was instantly welcomed by a sniffle in the living room.

Stella gasped to herself when she heard the door open and his footsteps grow closer. She stood up from her place before wiping her face clean of tears. But more threatened to grace her when she grew afraid to face him. Why was he coming here again? Will he leave sooner than he said...?

Brandon averted his eyes a litte awkwardly when he walked towards her. He placed the wallet in the back of his pocket before stopping a foot or two away from her.

"Um..." he coughed a little to get her attention. He looked up to see her expectant eyes. He frowned at the visible tear streaks on her face. While he didn't remember his memories with her, he still did care for her. That can't be out of the blue. He had to have genuinely loved her before in order to care so strongly for her _now._ Even with no memories, he _still_ cared. He still gave a damn.

"...I...um...I owe you an apology," Brandon finally said before stepping closer to her.

Stella's eyes widened at his words. _What...?_ she blinked in confusion.

"...I'm still not ready for...you or...us," he stammered a little before continuing. "But...I...I won't leave," he admitted.

Stella blinked rapidly at his words. He's not leaving...? She let out a huge breath of relief, not even realizing that she has held it in for so long.

 _He's not leaving..._ she repeated in her mind.

"So...you'll stay...?" she asked with tearfully happy eyes. "Really?"

He nodded slightly and a little unsurely. "Uh...yeah?" he replied awkwardly, wondering if he made the right decision at all.

He is staying...

He's staying!

 _He's staying!_

Stella let out a small cry of happiness before running up to him and launching herself into his arms. She looped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly while tears of joy slid down her cheeks.

Brandon let out a surprised grunt and nearly fell backwards when she threw herself on him out of nowhere. He staggered aimlessly for a few moments before catching his balance at the last second.

His eyes widened in disbelief at her death grip on him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried into his shoulder while thanking him endlessly.

Despite the force of her hug sending a painful pang against his fractured ribs, he didn't choose to comment or say anything.

He didn't push her away or cringe (which he would've easily done two weeks ago). Her hair tickled the side of his cheek and he could easily sense the intoxicating scent of lavenders. He took a deep breath, ignoring the way it hurt his chest.

 _Is she really that happy...?_ Brandon wondered in awe while hearing her sounds of pure, innocent, and light-hearted joy. Listening to her thank him profusely somehow made him feel so special and loved like never before.

And involuntarily...his lips stretched into a small smile as he slowly lifted his arms up.

Stella gasped inaudibly when she realized in horror what she has done.

 _Oh god..._ she gulped as her face grew hot. _Great, now he'll just throw me across the room for touching him,_ she bit her lip in fear before slowly pulling back.

Her eyes widened when she felt his arms slowly wound around her. Her heart swelled with elation and delight as she basked in the soothing comfort of his embrace. That's when she realized how much she missed him.

"You're welcome," he finally said in a low voice, just below her ear, as he hugged her back.

Tears slid her cheeks as her extinguished hope rekindled once again. She closed her eyes and sniffled, but this time, it was out of the lost faith that she gained back.

 _I WILL help you remember, Brand,_ she promised him silently. _I won't give up on you._

She once again found the will to not give up on this man. _The man she chose and loved with all of her heart and soul._

He was worth just too much and she can't bear to part with him.

 _At any cost._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Tiny preview for the next chapter..._**

 ** _Titled: Amnesia Amusements_**

 _"Stella, this is literally the most humiliating moment of my life. Please stop," he begged while sealing his eyes shut._

 _"...I'm the one in a towel and you're the one embarrassed...?" she asked in amusement._

* * *

 **So...**

 **I'm not sure if anyone is** _ **still**_ **reading this fic, but I did get a few requests to update it and hence...**

 **For those of you who're following SH, I** _ **will**_ **update it someday, but it will take a few more days. Perhaps another week or two?**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading! I** _ **hope**_ **you guys enjoyed it.**

 _ **Pleaseeeeee reviewwww if you can! It would mean the world to me! :) No, seriously, it would :)**_

P.S. Is this story still worth continuing...? _*nervously stares at computer*_


	4. A Day With Her

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

 **AN:** I'm so sorry for the late update, you guys. Late doesn't even begin to cover it ._.

I received a review recently that made me a little upset. Scratch that, it made me _really_ upset. I know it's been a long time since I updated this story. But I _will_ finish it one day. I'm currently working on another one of my stories _Mistaken Identity._ That one has two more chapters left. After that, I'll work on this story. _Promise._

Moving on, I hope you enjoy! _(Oh, and by the way, remember that this story takes place in 2018.)_

* * *

"You're welcome," Brandon replied with a small smile on his face, still amazed at the fact that the blonde was so darn _happy_ just to hear that he's not going anywhere.

He hugged her back like it was a natural thing to do and he even allowed himself to _enjoy_ it. He had been so scared in the last two weeks of the mere fact that he was indeed married that he never realized what an impact it made on Stella, who isn't at fault in any way at all.

That's when he realized that he did make the _right_ decision by deciding to stay.

He wasn't eighteen anymore. He wasn't a teenager. He was a grown man who had a responsibility towards the woman who trusted him and walked with him down the aisle. That's what his life is now whether he liked/accepted it or not.

After a long moment, they slowly pulled away from each other. Stella's cheeks warmed as his eyes met with hers. It's been so, so long since she was this close to him.

But Brandon's focus was entirely on something else. His eyes were concentrated seriously on her tear-stained skin. He frowned slightly before hesitantly raising his thumb up to slowly wipe the drying streaks away from her face. As beautiful as she was and for some odd reason, he didn't like it when she cried.

Stella's eyes widened when he touched her cheek. _This_ was the reaction she had craved from him since the accident. Or something akin to it. His eyes softened mildly as he watched her endearingly _blush_ a light red.

"I'll um...I'll go and make lunch," she fumbled as he took his hand away. He nodded in response before letting her go. Stella turned around, obviously in a much better mood than before. She cleared her face of lingering wetness near her lashes.

She didn't mind that he wasn't ready for their relationship to start afresh again. She was just glad that he did, in fact, decided to stay.

Meanwhile, Brandon looked around the house for the first time...sort of. The interior was gorgeous with magnolia white walls. The living room consisted of a traditional fireplace with a few decorations and photos on top of the mantel. Couches and sofas were organized cozily around the room. A large TV was placed next to the fireplace on top of a stand.

Brandon sat down in one of the sofas and smiled lightly. The cushion sunk with his weight as he relaxed against the faux leather. "Oh, I could definitely get used to this..." he mused while spreading his arms wide along the furniture. For someone who's been begging his parents all life for some pocket money, it sure was a nice change to see that he lived the king life.

His curiosity spiked as he looked around the home. There were plenty of pictures in frames, sitting on stands. He took a deep breath before eyeing the two photo frames on the stand beside the sofa he's sitting in. He reached over with interest before holding them firmly in his hand. His breath caught immediately in his throat at seeing those two images. There was not an ounce of room for any sort of discomfort between him and Stella. Both of their faces were practically _glowing._ Brandon traced his fingers over his own face on the photograph, unable to believe that his own smile could be so wide and so...so _happy._ Their grins knew no bounds. His deep brown eyes traveled over to Stella's face. His eyes dilated when he found himself unable to tear his gaze away. One of the photos consisted of them smiling big for the camera. He hugged Stella from behind while smiling against her cheek. They were surrounded by some greenery area that he couldn't quite pinpoint. And the other photo consisted of him spinning Stella around while her arms were spread out.

He was surprised to actually see himself posing in these pictures. Considering he hated taking pictures, this was one _major_ improvement. He continued to stare at the deliriously joyous pictures. He didn't know why or how, but he could somehow hear her laughter echoing through his ears.

 _"Brandon!" Stella squealed while pushing through the door and running straight into his welcoming arms. "I'm back!" she screeched in his ear, nearly turning him deaf._

 _"Hey, baby!" he grinned while kissing her a proper greeting before setting her down on her feet. His eyes narrowed while he glanced up and down at her before gasping in shock._

 _"Back from shopping, yet no cargo ships in your hands. Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" he demanded with mock horror._

 _Stella scoffed and slapped his shoulder. "Shut up," she said, erupting into a fit of giggles._

Brandon's brain jolted back and forth between the fuzzy memory before his eyes breathed with life when he realized that he indeed had a good life. Despite what happened...he still had a _beautiful_ life. Now if only he had realized it before going out of his way and being a total dick to that girl. But not that he'll admit that to her yet…

Smiled faintly, he placed the photos back where they belonged.

He stood up with a little slap to his knees. He wanted to learn more about his life. His curiosity peaked with each second, especially when he saw photos all around him that proved that he was indeed happy with the stunning blonde.

He rubbed his hands together, wondering where to start first. _Hmm._ Brandon mused, rubbing his chin in thought.

His ears twitched a bit when he heard Stella's footsteps nearing him. His eyes darted towards the direction before walking towards her.

Stella smiled when he came into view. "Are you hungry? Is there anything specific that you'd like to eat?" she asked.

He took in her appearance for the first time since knowing her…with amnesia. Her hair was tossed into a high ponytail while her orange and white, off-shoulder sundress showed off her slender, curvy figure. He resisted the urge to wolf-whistle.

Oh my god. _What the actual hell?_ He looked away immediately when he realized he was staring at her for far too long, feeling a little creeped out by his own shameless ogling, and shook his head. "Um...no," he replied a little unsurely. "…I'm not that picky," he said, feeling awkward that he was being… _nice_ to her for a change. Heh.

 _I know,_ she smiled to herself. "Okay. Um…how does baked chicken sound?" Stella offered.

Brandon nodded. "Um...do you need any help?" he asked awkwardly while scratching his head. He knew he had been a little too mean to her in the last two weeks. And that's why he wanted to make at least a _little_ effort. The last thing he wanted was her to ditch him when he had no clue on how to run his life right now. He felt so damn awkward though. And that was a first for him since being the co-captain of the football team in high school gave him enough popularity to shamelessly flirt with just about any girl he could find.

She looked surprised by his offer. "No, I'm good," she replied, smiling before turning to return to the kitchen.

"Uh..." he coughed slightly to get her attention again. She turned around in response. "Can I…shower?" he asked unsurely, feeling lame.

Unable to help herself, Stella let out a short laugh. Well, duh, this was his home too! "Of course, you can," she smiled. "There's one upstairs. I can show you. Come on."

He nodded and silently followed her upstairs while maintaining a respectful distance behind her. Stella noticed, but she didn't feel as hurt as she probably would've before. She assured herself that she was a stranger to him and even back before they were married, Brandon had always respected her personal space and privacy. _Always._ He never pressured her into anything or even touched her inappropriately though she probably wouldn't have minded. _Not that he gave a flying hoot for that after the night they first made love._ She blushed to herself as the master bedroom fell in her view.

He looked around curiously. _More pictures._ "God," he whispered in astonishment as he stared at the walls. Not an inch of those walls was left unchecked. This house was stacked with materialistic testimonies of their happiness. He decided to take his time with these things right after a good ole' shower. They seem interesting. _Interesting than that hellhole, at least,_ he snorted grouchily. Living at the hospital for the last something weeks had been enough to drive him _nuts._ Shaking his head with a distasteful frown, he followed her inside the bedroom.

"That's our closet over there," she pointed to the far end of the room where two large mirror doors remained closed.

His eyes widened at the modern, aesthetic appeal of the closet. They shared a _closet?_ Is there anything they kept to themselves? "Our closet?" he mumbled, repeating what she just said.

She froze. She turned to him and fidgeted with her fingers nervously. "Oh. Um…I'm sorry. I'll move my stuff out as soon as I can," she said, wondering why she hadn't thought of this before. "…I forgot," she said as she tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Brandon frowned at her words, suddenly feeling like an idiot at his harsh assessment. She looked panicked for a quick moment and he could tell that she feared him leaving. He felt like a complete dirt-faced jerk as he realized how careful she's being around him. And he didn't want that. He wanted to know why she's his wife. What did he see in her that he married her? Why was he so happy with her?

Stella blew a few more strands out of her face and wondered what room she can move to. Maybe she can toss herself in one of the guest rooms downstairs. They didn't exactly have the cozy, homely effect that their master bedroom did, but they'll have to do for now. She wanted him to stay here and the least she could do to make that happen is to make sure he's comfortable with living with her.

He, however, took her by surprise when he gently grasped her hand. Her eyes widened as she stared at him, baffled. He never touched her on his own before. Not even accidentally. "…Don't," he shook his head. "Be with me how you…uh…normally would. I... I don't want you to change anything for me," he said somewhat awkwardly.

His answer surprised her. Was it just her or did it seem like he was maybe (trying to not get so hopeful here) … _trying?_ "Really?" Stella asked hopefully. "You really mean that?"

The hope in her eyes was impossible to miss. He nodded, losing himself in her amber-shaded orbs. They were really peculiar. With an uncommon, yet beautiful mixture between autumn and copper brown, her eyes glistened with a raw emotion, deep and heavy enough to harbor over a thousand untold stories.

Lost in the moment, he found himself melting at the sight of her. She really is a beautiful girl, isn't she…? And he suddenly felt like dirt for treating her like a bug that needs to be sprayed to death. "I'll um…I'll see you downstairs," he softly said, unable to resent her any more than he did before. She bit her lip, a shy habit of hers, and nodded with a little smile on her face. He let her go and watched her as she scaled downstairs. And just like that, the moment was gone. For whatever reason his heart had irregularly spiked, he felt it flutter away just as swiftly when she left.

With a sigh, he went into the bedroom, closing the door loosely behind him. He blinked at the first thing that caught his eye: a king-sized bed sitting innocently in the center of the room. For some reason, it made him feel slightly embarrassed, almost as if walked into a private, intimate area. He didn't need to be twenty-six to realize that this was the room he and Stella presumably shared before the accident. Well, _duh._

He shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead when he felt yet another painful spike in the back of his head. He heard laughter and joy echoing through his ears. He rubbed his head, trying to get these _too-perfect_ fairytale visions out of his mind. Why was he having so many like this? He didn't have such reminiscences in the hospital. After spending days in that hellhole, cramped and confined to an iron bed, all he wanted now was some peace, rest, and relaxation.

He moved his legs towards the closet. He opened the doors to see a walk-in room inside. Lined with shelves, some spaces larger than others, allowing for clothes to be hung on hangers, the closet featured two three-drawer chests as well. He identified his clothes as well as hers as they were hung separately on two different shelves on opposite sides of the room. He walked over to his side and rummaged his fingers through his clothes. There seemed to be another layer of clothes in the back. Aside from casual wear, the numerous formal shirts caught his eye, causing him to wonder what it is exactly that he did for a living. He hoped it was a cool job and not some boring desk job. He made a mental note to ask Stella about that later.

He found a black, sleeveless, round-neck muscle tee and some good ole' track pants. He wondered where the heck his briefs were before the drawers caught his eyes. He casually opened one of them only to freeze in alarm.

 _"What the—?!"_ Brandon turned a bright red when he was greeted by lingerie. There were both cotton and lacey ones in neutral colors as well as in some…sexier tones. Blinking in shock, he quickly slammed the door shut and stepped back instantly in total horror. The back of his neck burned with mortification as his heartrate quickened. He quickly opened the other drawer and randomly took out whatever's in sight before bolting the hell out of the closet, slamming the doors shut on the way.

* * *

Brandon stood under the shower, breathing hard as he closed his eyes in peace. The heat soaked his skin, mildly alleviating the pain he felt near his hurt ribs. His wet strands hung over his eyes, tickling his forehead.

He clutched his injured chest gently and breathed deeply as he pondered over the events from the minute that he saw Stella. She was certainly stunning. Even he can't deny it anymore. _What was that back there?_ He was physically attracted to her — _thank you, evil lingerie_ — but he wasn't sure about the mental connection. Nonetheless, a part of him felt gratitude for her. Despite being a jerk to her, she was still here. She still smiled around him and she exhausted herself to tend to his needs.

 _He's g_ _otta admire the girl's persistence._

* * *

After a long shower, he got dressed quickly and made a beeline out of the master bedroom. He cleared his throat, hoping to get the image of the lingerie he saw earlier out of his stupid, insanely hormonal head. He looked around, hoping for a distraction. His stomach suddenly growled in anticipation for lunch. "Hallelujah!" he breathed in relief before rushing downstairs in haste.

He tiptoed into the kitchen, following the delicious aroma that greeted him. The blonde was cutting something and too busy to notice his presence. He approached her silently and peered over her shoulder, peeking at the food curiously.

She never noticed him standing behind her as she was too busy making lunch for them both. She turned around to get something only to be audibly frightened at his sudden appearance. Stella squealed in surprise, gasping as she stumbled back onto the counter and accidentally knocked a glass over to the floor. They both watched as it shattered into pieces.

Stella's eyes traveled back to him, wondering what he was doing here in the first place.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he stammered, stepping back from her. "It smelled really good and I was getting a little hungry," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his reddening neck.

Stella's expression turned to one of amusement when she saw him — and dare she say it — _shy._ Since when was the great, always-so-smug-and-too-cool-for-anything Brandon Shields _shy?_

"I'll help!" he offered before staring at the floor. "Where's the broomstick?" he asked, looking around.

For some reason, his endearing reactions made her laugh. It was amusing for once to see him so... so _normal_ for once. She never once saw him being clueless about something. He always liked being in control and aware of his surroundings. Maybe…there _is_ a bright side to this amnesia. She didn't know he had such a cute side in him. "It's okay. Go," she giggled. "I got it. I'm almost done. I'll bring the food out in about fifteen minutes," she said.

He nodded but merely stood in a corner. It felt rude to just go on about his way while she had to clean up the mess that he was responsible for. He watched her take a broom before carefully stepping around the glass to clean up. He kept his eyes on her as she swept the floor with almost zero discomfort on her face.

A few minutes later, Stella finished and stepped around carefully to make sure they weren't any ignored shards. Placing the broom aside, she washed her hands before checking the oven. There was still a couple of minutes left to it. " Do you mind if I take a quick shower in the meantime?" she asked, turning to him. Honestly, why on earth should she be so _formal_ with him? It felt sickening that she can't fully be herself around him with this amnesia thingy wedging in their relationship, uninvited.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," he said, wondering why she even had to ask in the first place.

Stella shot him a small smile before brushing past him and heading upstairs into the bedroom. She headed to the closet before grabbing her clothes and placing them on the bed. She took her towel before going into the bathroom.

She cooed slightly when even the bathroom smelled of him. _The wonderful, heavenly scent of sandalwood, cypress, and earth mixed into one._ There was still a little steam present on the mirrors. Using her fingers, Stella bit her lip and leaned forward before writing their names on the mirror and enclosing them with a heart. _Stella + Brandon 4Ever_ …

She stared wistfully at her own cheesy art. _But when will that art become a reality again?_ Her eyes visibly saddened but only for a moment as she willed herself to stay strong. She shook her head and turned away with unshed tears in her eyes. She can't lose hope. Not now. Not when things seemed to be going in an okay direction.

Sighing, she stripped before hopping into the shower. She relaxed and moaned in relief when the hot water hugged her body. She hasn't really had the chance to properly pamper herself the last two weeks. She spent most of her time either at work or at the hospital. Being so serious and grave was unlike her. It killed her to be that way.

His countless confessions from before the accident of how much he loved her gave her immeasurable hope, and she knew she can't give up on him even when everything seems like a lost cause. She had to admit that seeing how today had turned out, she could feel herself coming alive again. She felt happier and lighter. He decided to stay. Given the circumstances, she considered that a boon. And she was more than determined to make that a permanent thing.

* * *

Stella exited out of the bathroom with a towel firmly wrapped around her body. She ruffled her wet hair with one hand and fanned herself in an attempt to dry her dampening body. A small smile played on her lips as she looked at her reflection in the full-length mirrors attached to the closet doors. For the first time since the accident, she didn't feel so self-conscious of herself. Before the accident, there wasn't a time she could remember feeling so little of herself. Brandon never allowed her to be that way. He never gave her a reason to feel…unwanted. His attitude after the accident had been such a shock to her that for the longest time, she believed that something is wrong with her and that's probably why he couldn't stand her. But thinking from his point of view…she can't imagine how drastic of a change this must be.

 _I mean, would I be okay if I was in his shoes?_ She thought with amusement before immediately shaking her head no. If she was mentally eighteen and found out she was married to a twenty-six-year-old man, she would _freak._ Not only would he be wayyyyy out of her definition of acceptable age range, but she would never be okay with living with a random dude. _Even if that dude happens to be the hottest man she ever laid her eyes on…_

She giggled. She can't deny it. Brandon was _blessed_ with some fine genes. She stood in front of the mirror door of the closet, eyeing herself as she gently patted her hair dry. "And so am I," she smiled at her reflection with pride, giggling.

She went to the bed, where her clothes were laid out beforehand. She casually eyed the time and saw that she's been in the shower for over thirty minutes.

 _Oh, no._ She slapped her forehead and gasped, realizing the oven must've been overcooking the chicken by now. "Oh, crap," she said hastily, throwing her clothes aside before busting the door open and yanking herself down the stairs.

She instantly ran down to the kitchen where, sure enough, she caught a whiff of something being fried extra crispy.

Grabbing an oven mitt, she switched the oven off and opened it. " _Please_ tell me I just didn't burn the food," Stella grumbled tiredly while taking out the hot chicken from the oven. "Please tell me I didn't burn it," she sighed while glancing at it closely. After seeing the dark texture, she groaned. "I burned it," she grumbled while blowing her hair upwards. "No, wait! I didn't!" she happily told herself, seeing that the black texture was only at the top. She carefully scraped away the top part and cut a small piece before plopping it into her mouth. She smiled in relief as the food still tasted delicious.

Her ruckus successfully caught the attention of a brown-haired male in the house. He curiously got up from the comfortable couch in the living room before strolling towards the kitchen to see what happened. He opened his mouth to ask what's wrong but stopped immediately when he saw what sight greeted him. His eyes widened to see Stella prancing around in only a towel. His lips parted open as his eyes automatically ran down her figure in shock. The flimsy piece of fabric hit her body out of sight but not the voluptuous shape of it. He suppressed a gasp at his assessment of his own _wife_ , looking away in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, unaware of her one-man audience, with a shake of her head, she just left the food to cool down. Meanwhile, she can go upstairs and get dressed. Stella ruffled her wet, dripping hair before blowing a few strands out of her face. "I'm such an idiot," she mumbled under her breath, shaking her head.

She turned on her heel, never noticing the water droplets that accumulated near her feet and formed a small puddle. It made her foot slide unexpectedly. "Eeep!" Stella shrieked in total panic and clutched her towel tightly when she started to fall backwards.

Brandon snapped out of his 'inappropriate' ogling before his eyes widened with startlement and his feet instantly moved with slick reflexes _(reflexes that he didn't even know he had)_. He let out a small grunt as he panicked and raced over to her. Stella expected her back to collide against the hard floor of the kitchen, but she was surprised to feel two strong arms underneath her body, wounding around her back and protecting her from the fall. She opened her eyes with confusion and saw Brandon holding her up.

His lips parted slightly as he gazed down at her emotionlessly. _Oh, good god,_ he didn't know moves like these existed in anything other than movies.

She looked surprised to see him. But not as much as he was to see her in a towel. He watched the wet droplets that lingered at the edges of her hair to fall on her damp shoulders before the accumulated drops traveled further down her chest before disappearing into her towel. He gulped slightly before somehow managing to get out of his shameless objectifying. "Erm…you okay?" he asked uncomfortably before starting to slowly lift her up.

She nodded slowly before her cheeks reddened scarlet at their proximity.

He let her stand up.

Stella gasped when her towel started to loosen from the fall. Noticing that, Brandon's eyes widened before he suddenly pushed her away, resulting in a surprised squeak from her.

"Oh my god, you're naked!" he shouted before pushing her away and covering his eyes with his hands.

She raised an eyebrow at his reaction. _Well, that was new._ If she had appeared anywhere like this near the _old_ Brandon, this towel would've been shredded to pieces already. She stared at him, truly stunned, as she adjusted her towel back on track.

"Stella, put on some goddamn clothes, for heaven's sake!" Brandon demanded with horror.

Stella blinked before she reached up to remove his hands from his face, leaving him to stare at her in total disbelief. "Please. You're acting as if you never saw me without any," she rolled her eyes before crossing her arms.

His eyes widened at what she just did. "Oh my god," he mumbled at her bold attitude. _So that means...they had..._ He mentally slapped himself. _Of course,_ they did. They've been married for two years. "Jesus," he grumbled as his neck reddened. _Again._

"In fact..." she drawled lazily. "You actually loved that," she teased with a small laugh, clearly enjoying this. The fact that she was actually able to make this six-foot hunk speechless was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity already but to make him _blush?_ That's a blessed boon granted to her by the heavens. And she wasn't about to let that trot away from her. _"A lot,"_ she added with a snicker.

"Stella!" he shouted in incredulity, gasping at her audacity.

She decided to take it a step further and make him fluster even more. "Yes...?" she cooed innocently, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, do you like how I look?" she teased.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets. His cheekbones flushed a bright red. "Stella, this is literally the most humiliating moment of my life. Please stop," he begged while sealing his eyes firmly shut.

She laughed before looking at herself and then him. "...I'm the one in a towel and you're the one embarrassed...?" she asked in amusement.

"Yes," he replied, still keeping his eyes shut. "…You're shameless."

She scoffed. "You're the one to talk about shamelessness. If I can recall right, you seduced me right in the middle of a restaurant," she playfully rolled her eyes, tapping his nose.

His eyes popped open in shock. "E-Excuse me?"

"Yeah," she nodded, still a little miffed that he was responsible for them leaving early on their date. _A date she had looked forward to for WEEKS. Just how dare he..._

"W-Well...!" he stuttered, not knowing what else to say. His eyes were wide with surprise when he realized how close she was to him. He quickly looked away, growing uncomfortable in their proximity.

Seeing him so flustered, she couldn't help but giggle to herself. If he had his memories, it would be _her_ blushing to a whole new level. "Brandon...you can look," she softly said. "I... I really don't mind," she blushed. Afterall, he's seen her in a state _far_ worse than this one. Countless times, she might add.

He remained quiet for a moment and crossed his arms, turning back to her. " _I_ do...It doesn't feel right. I won't see you as a wife. I'll see you as a woman," he said, gazing into her honey-colored eyes. "I don't want that," he stated honestly, not sure why he felt that way. Shouldn't the mind of an eighteen-year-old be hyped with hormones right now? Instead, he felt so…mature. He didn't want to treat her like she's a sex object though she would definitely pass that test with flying colors. She was still a girl and all girls deserved a little more respect than being treated like pieces of meat. No questions asked.

She felt awed by his answer, but she wasn't really surprised. He sounded exactly like the Brandon she knew. Though this one was a little immature and ridiculous, there was one quality that was stuck to him, amnesia or not. It was his respect for her. It's what she made him fall for her in the first place. She remembered their first date as clearly as if it happened just yesterday. He was cocky, sarcastic, and a lot of other asshole-istic things, but the way he respected and loved her for who she is made her feel special. At the end of the day, isn't that what everyone wants in a relationship?

Unable to resist, Stella reached up and kissed his cheek, making his eyes widen once more in surprise. His lips parted open as she hugged him afterwards. "Brandon…you're the one man I would be anything for," she stated sincerely. With a deep sigh, she unwillingly let him go before stepping back. "I'm sorry. I'll be careful to be decent from the next time," she said with an almost sad smile before leaving the kitchen to go get dressed. She missed the way his eyes followed her as she went upstairs and disappeared into the master room.

 _"You're the one man I would be anything for."_

Her soft voice echoed in his ears as he kept his eyes in the direction she just disappeared to. A faint smile touched his lips. The more he replayed it in his head, the more he felt his heart stir. She really did love him, didn't she? He sighed. He honestly wished he could return her feelings. He really did. She seemed like a nice girl and the way he was so physically attracted to her just made him wonder even more.

He just stood there, thinking quietly to himself. Before long, he heard shuffling upstairs before seeing her face pop up. He watched her quietly as she climbed down the stairs in an orange pajama set. His eyes narrowed with interest. From what he can recall for the past two weeks, she wore a lot of warm and earthy colors. He guessed that orange or yellow must be her favorite color, considering how she practically owned it. She left her hair open to air dry. His eyes remained impassive as he watched her. He could honestly get used to this. At eighteen, you'd expect to be with your parents, begging for permission to stay out past curfew. But at twenty-six...you're stuck with a gorgeous blonde, who isn't afraid to walk out half-naked. Life really isn't that bad at all.

 _Not bad at all._

Stella noticed him standing at the doorway of the kitchen. "You can sit down," she told him. "Just give me two minutes. I'll have it ready," she said hastily before rushing inside. He didn't heed to her advice and continued to gaze at her, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and an ankle crossed over the other leisurely.

Stella reached up on her toes before getting two plates from a shelf. "Do you want to eat at the table or the living room?" she asked, turning to him halfway. She put on oven mitts before carrying the still-hot pan with her. She walked towards him before looking up at him in question.

He stared at the pan she was carrying before glancing at her. "Wherever you prefer," he answered absentmindedly. "And give me that," he said, reaching for the chicken before she turned away from him.

"It's still hot," she said with alarm before quickly moving past him and going to the dining table. She noticed him still standing at the kitchen's entrance, looking a little clueless. "Brandon, go sit down," she gently told him. He was just standing there, following her around unnecessarily.

"But I feel guilty," he mumbled, admitting it quietly. He felt like a slob, just standing around and doing nothing while she cleaned and cooked. He didn't want that, but he also didn't know how to help her.

"That's very sweet of you, but I got it. Really. Go sit in the living room and watch some TV," she said gently.

He gave her a dubious glance before nodding slowly. She watched as he left before smiling slightly to herself. She can't believe that he was actually listening to her for a change. He had a whole different attitude this morning. Quietly going back to work, she wondered if it's the house that let him be a little more open. Back at the hospital, he _refused_ to believe he was a day older than eighteen, much less having gotten married to some stranger. Had she known this would happen, she should've brought him home sooner.

With the harsh reciprocation he bestowed upon her the last few days, she started to lose hope that he'll ever give her — and _them_ — a chance. But now, she felt her hope return that someday even if his memories don't return, he'll eventually give her a chance. She smiled to herself at that prospect.

A couple of minutes later, she set the food on the table before serving him and herself a plate each. She carried the plates to the living room, where he sat quietly. There was a picture frame in his hands, and he was busy staring at it curiously.

"There you go," she smiled at him before extending his plate. He looked up before his eyes fell on the food and he eagerly took it, making her giggle a little. He must be famished. He set the picture down beside him before digging into the food ravenously. She sat on the opposite side of him, watching him eat. "Do you like it...?" she asked a little nervously.

He looked up sheepishly. "Yes, thank you," he said, earning a pleased nod from her in response. She started to eat when he suddenly spoke again. "Where was this?" he curiously asked, pointing to the picture. Judging from the Ferris wheel in the backdrop, they seemed to be at a fair of some sort but they both had surprised glances on their faces. Stella was busy covering her head and he was busy looking at the sky.

Stella peered at it for a moment before letting out a short giggle. "At a carnival. We were taking pictures when it suddenly started to rain," she explained with a joyful smile on her face. "It was a total bust. We had to leave early," she giggled.

Usually, people frame pictures when there are smiles in them. So...why was this one framed? "But why is it in a frame? Surely there must've been better pics than this," he inquired.

Stella opened her mouth to answer before suddenly stopping herself. Her face flushed a bright red. "Phew, I'm famished," she breathed before digging into her food, trying to change the topic to something else.

He raised an eyebrow at her reddening cheeks. What did he say? It was a simple question in his eyes. "Are you...blushing?" he asked, his eyes suddenly dancing with interest and amusement.

"I'm not," she denied, trying not to choke on her food.

"Yes, you are," he accused. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked in confusion.

"No," she shook her head.

"Then?" he pressed on.

"…Okay…um. Fine," she sighed in exasperation, realizing he wasn't going to give it up. "It was raining on that day and we went back to your place because it was closer. We framed that picture because that was the day we...we um…that we first did...it," she cleared her throat awkwardly, looking away with a scarlet blush on her face. It had been her idea to frame that. She didn't care if it was weird. Memories are memories and she cherished that one so much. It was the only picture they took on that day, so there weren't any better pictures to frame.

"Did what?" he scrunched his face in bemusement.

Stella stared at him. _Dear ground, you can swallow me any moment now!_ She prayed as she slapped her forehead, facepalming at his hopelessness.

A second later, realization flashed in his eyes. _Oh._

Immediately, they both looked away from each other as their faces visibly reddened. And suddenly, the food seemed to be a lot more interesting.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh..." he murmured, not knowing what to say.

"Exactly," she grumbled, eating another forkful. "I was _trying_ to make it less awkward for you."

"And failing miserably," he chipped in, taking another bite of the chicken.

She scoffed. "Jerk," she mumbled under her breath.

They ate in silence for a while before Brandon raised his head. "So, do you cook every day?" he asked casually, changing the subject.

She shook her head before a small smile bloomed on her lips. "I'd say you do it most of the time," she answered. _On the days that you're here to do it, at least,_ she sadly smiled to herself, omitting that part out. He always insisted to cook whenever he's home. He once admitted to her that it was his way of apologizing to her.

He stared at her in surprise. "I can cook?!" he gawked.

She nodded with a laugh. "And excellently too, mind you," she winked.

"…Wow," he mumbled in disbelief. He can't imagine that. He can barely do his laundry at eighteen, much less cook. "Who does the dishes?" he blurted stupidly.

"That's actually 50-50," she sheepishly said.

"Oh," he mumbled. That wasn't so bad.

"Okay, my turn," Stella smiled. "I actually have a question for you," she asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one with questions?" he retorted without looking up from his food.

She ignored his cocky reply. "Did you really not know what a woman's body looked like in high school? That's kind of hard to believe," Stella pointed out.

He started coughing in disbelief and ended up nearly choking on his food. "Stella!" he snapped at her shamelessness. _Mind your damn business!_

"What? I mean, it's surprising a dumb jock wouldn't have screwed a few cheerleaders in the locker rooms," she shrugged, teasing.

"Dumb jock?" he scoffed, clearly taking offense.

"It's public knowledge that jocks are dumb and man-whores," she declared in a matter-of-fact tone.

He let out a 'tsk'. "Now I understand why you're a blonde," he said rudely, shaking his head with a smirk.

"Dumbass," she shot him a small glare.

"Right back at ya for marrying one then!" he grumbled.

Stella bit back a blush at his snarky reply. _Idiot._ Memories or not, his sarcasm and quick wit are impossible to outwit.

"…Cheerleaders aren't my type, by the way," Brandon mumbled, eating quietly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked, amused. "Why?"

"Just a bunch of blonde bimbos," he shrugged, declaring it like it's a well-known fact.

Stella scoffed at his outrageous generalization. But like the complete asshole that he is, she wondered why she's even surprised. Wanting him to pay for that anyway, she picked up a pillow beside her and tossed it at him. A low gasp escaped his lips as his slick reflexes instantly let him hold the plate out of the way and catch the pillow with ease. The brunet's eyes widened at his own impulses. Just how in the world did he do that? He turned to him, confused. "What was that for?"

The blonde appeared stunned for a moment before slapping herself for powerlessly drooling over his suaveness. "Excuse you!" she slandered him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, puzzled.

She fumed and folded her arms.

Soon, a quick recognition flashed before his eyes as his attention snapped towards her vibrant blonde hair. "Don't tell me…" his confusion soon shifted into an amused smirk. "You were a cheerleader?" he asked, stifling a laugh.

She glared at him.

He started to laugh. "You—!" he trailed off before his chest rumbled with laughter and amusement.

Stella rolled her eyes before standing up, fuming. "You're a complete asshole!" she glared.

Ignoring the pangs to his injured ribs, he continued to laugh, thoroughly amused by her reactions. Hey, the pain was worth it.

"Gah!" she let out a frustrated growl before taking her plate elsewhere. She stormed off to the kitchen and growled when she still heard muffled sounds of his laughter. "Cut it out already!" she hollered into the living room.

Chuckling, he picked his plate up before following her into the kitchen. "And here I thought you wanted me to be nicer to you," he smirked, leaning against the doorframe and eating his food innocently.

Stella raised an eyebrow. "You need to work on your definition of nice," she mumbled, turning away from him.

He let out a smooth 'tsk' under his breath. He was surprised at how at-ease he felt. He was genuinely enjoying this conversation and making her fluster. He enjoyed riling her up and found it especially amusing at how quick she is to get mad at him. He flirted before. With many girls. But it would always be somewhat obvious that he's doing that just to get their phone numbers. With Stella…he felt as if he's being himself. It was refreshing for a change.

* * *

After finishing their lunch, Stella moved to do the dishes. Brandon stood next to her as she did that, feeling stupid and useless.

Noticing him standing beside her like an awkward watchman, the blonde turned towards him. "Do you need anything?" she asked, bemused.

He shook his head and cocked his head towards the dishes, silently telling her that he was just busy watching her.

She glanced at the pile of them in the sink before turning to him again. "…I can do these. You should go and rest," she told him.

"I'm not a patient, Stella," Brandon interrupted her with an irritated frown. He did his share of sitting and resting for two damn weeks. He wanted some action. "You know what? Scooch," he suddenly said before turning off the tap and pushing her aside. She yelped out of surprise before quickly regaining her balance. She watched him put the latex gloves on.

"Brandon—" she tried to protest.

"You said we do dishes 50-50," he shrugged before turning the hot water on. "Consider this my share," he said with a faint smile, turning to her.

Her cheeks warmed mildly at the smile on his face. It made her feel all sorts of fuzzy on the inside. She took her gloves on before washing her hands and picking up a soft cloth to dry the dishes off.

As if in a trance, Brandon washed the dishes silently. His eyes narrowed as he felt yet another déjà vu moment.

" _I dry and you wash?" she teased, giggled._

 _He smirked. "Nice try. How about 50-50 instead?"_

He blinked out of his daze before turning to her, who was obliviously drying the dishes. Why is he getting vague, blurry flashes of his memories? Why isn't he able to remember completely?

Stella took a deep breath. She felt miserable, being this close to him, yet unable to touch him.

" _This is such a chore," the blonde complained as she pouted._

 _From beside her, he laughed in amusement before quickly leaning over to kiss her cheek._

Her eyes turned wistful. She missed that kind of affection from him. The little shoulder nudges, their playful banters, their laughter…she didn't realize how used she was to him already that a day without him felt cold and hollow. _It sure beats him wandering off though,_ the blonde silently shrugged. His week-long missions to god-knows-where stressed her to no end. Whenever she asked, he'd evade it effortlessly and shift onto lighthearted topics. Of course, she'd feel not-so-stellar about it but she wouldn't complain—

"Um. Those dishes aren't gonna dry themselves, you know," a mildly annoyed voice piped from beside her.

Stella jerked out of her trance and saw that she's been standing still, simply holding a wet plate like an idiot. "Oh, sorry," she fumbled before drying them quickly and placing them back where they belonged.

She stole glances of this new version of Brandon. He's the same person but at the same time, he isn't. He's just…there. While his attitude change was a major improvement, she still craved for more. Was that selfish of her? …She didn't know. But she didn't care either. He was her husband for crying out loud; she was allowed to be selfish.

* * *

Brandon rolled his shoulders back and forth, feeling a little annoyed. When he said he wanted some action, he didn't really mean doing _dishes._ But whatever. Sure beats being a slob.

Stella had wandered off back to the living room to sit down for a while. He didn't want to do that. He's done enough of sitting. Maybe _sightseeing?_ A satisfied smile spread across his handsome features as he cruised back to the living room, where she sat on a couch and put on the TV. She had a throw draped over, nuzzled all the way to her chin.

He flopped down beside her, surprising her. She turned to him, wide-eyed.

He poked her. "Is there anything personal of yours?" he asked.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Do you have any personal things stowed away anywhere that I shouldn't be touching?" he rephrased.

She stared at him in confusion. "Um…no…?"

"Cool," he said before standing up. "Good chat," he nodded before walking off.

 _The what?_ Confused and amused, Stella called after him. "Where are you going?"

"Sightseeing!" he hollered back before disappearing into one of the bedrooms.

Understanding flashed before her eyes. Her lips broke out into a smile as she shook her head, amused. She should've known. Memories or not, she should've known that he just wouldn't leave their house alone. He wouldn't want any rock unturned or any corner unexplored. She nuzzled into the couch, letting him do whatever he wanted to make himself feel more at home.

Brandon ventured through the house, standing with the downstairs foyer. There wasn't anything special here. Just framed landscape pictures hung on walls and few other decorative pieces and vases elegantly furnished around. Minutes after checking out the two rooms the foyer connected to, he guessed that they must be guest rooms. Nope, nothing special here.

Stella couldn't help but follow him with her eyes every time he appeared in her sight to go into a different room. _What is he doing?_ She thought to herself with a smile before cuddling into her blankets and resuming her movie. She had put on an action and adventure flick, a genre that has grown on her ever since she met Brandon.

In the meantime, Brandon disappeared into another room, not necessarily a bedroom. There was a bookcase and what appeared to be photo albums lined along the top shelves. He was surprised that even in times where almost everything is digitalized, they _still_ kept photo albums. Who honestly does that? Isn't that what phones are for? Well, Stella must be one old-fashioned girl, though that's not something that would strike his mind at first glance.

Each album was categorized according to year. Stella told him they met about four years ago. That's in 2014. He Curiously, he picked up that particular album before opening it to the first page. His eyes widened to see handwriting and photos. It wasn't a typical photo album where every side had neatly organized pictures. Instead, it was more like a scrapbook. A very _thick_ scrapbook.

He glanced at each of the pictures, barely brushing his eyes over the handwritten script. He never saw himself being so…happy. His fingers gently brushed over each photo, wondering how he was able to be so carefree. His eyes flickered over to Stella's face, who looked just as happy as he was. He turned over each page, glancing at the photos but recalling none of the memories. There was one certain picture where he stopped.

They're under the night sky, probably in a park or someplace private. He didn't know. He didn't remember. It wasn't the location or the a-little-too-fancy-for-casual-outing attires they had on. It was how close they were to each other and the boundless energy they radiated. He had held the blonde so close to himself, nuzzling his chin gently on the top of her head. Both faced the camera with the biggest, goofiest smiles he has ever seen on anyone.

Brandon eyed the date. _August 18, 2014._ His eyes flickered down to the message scribbled underneath.

 _Your 20th birthday...while you blew out the candles, I made a wish along with you. I wished that every single day puts a smile on the beautiful face I fell in love with. Years later, I would've never thought I'd be lucky enough to be a part of that every day. – Brandon_

Clearly, the message was written recently. Maybe a year or two ago?

And he recognized that handwriting. It was his own, but slightly more polished and refined. _At least that's an improvement,_ he mumbled absentmindedly.

 _August 18…_ he repeated in his head. Stella's birthday.

Brandon's eyes wandered over the message repeatedly. _Wow._ "I really loved her, didn't I?" he whispered absentmindedly, gently trailing his fingers over Stella's face. If this, along with the other gazillion trinkets overflowing the house, isn't proof that he had a blessed married life, then he didn't know what is. He sighed softly to himself before closing the album and placing it back on the racks. He didn't need to see anymore.

He's been a delirious lovesick _fool_ for the past four-something years. And he went out of his way to…hurt her. Brandon frowned as he reflected on his repulsive attitude since the day he "first" met her in the hospital. Today was probably the only day he showed her any kind of normalcy. And she seemed to be in a lighter mood as well.

Making up his mind, Brandon took a deep breath before waltzing out of the room and heading into the living room where he saw Stella intently watching the movie. Her eyes broke away when she saw him enter. A smile immediately broke out on her face and he could only watch in awe. She had a really beautiful smile. Is she really that happy to see him?

"Hi," she waved cutely.

He suppressed a smile. It was easy to see why he'd fall in love with her. She had a childlike exuberance.

Her smile faltered when he didn't respond. Instead, he just approached her and sat down beside her. She frowned, raising herself from her relaxed pose. "…Is everything okay…?" she asked slowly in concern, wondering what the heck happened now.

He turned to her before taking the TV remote from her and pausing the movie. "I…um…" he stuttered before frowning. _Apologize for being a prick!_ The little, red guy on his shoulder scolded harshly. He glared at his own conscious. Hey, it's not easy to admit that you're wrong. But…he's not eighteen anymore, so that childish excuse isn't going to work anymore.

"…I wanted to apologize," he blurted out suddenly, surprising her.

Her eyes widened as she blankly stared at him. "…For what?" she asked in genuine confusion.

He scratched the back of his neck. Apologizing isn't that easy to begin with and she's not making it any easier. "…I was wrapped up in thinking so much about myself that I never once thought about how you might be feeling. I'm sorry for being such a jerk," he said with a straight face.

Stella stared at him, wondering what has gotten into him. Well, whatever it was, she hoped it'd stay there. She sighed out of relief. "It's okay," she said before smiling at him a little.

"…It is? Really? You're not mad or anything?" he asked, blinking. He looked like a child being grounded by his mom.

"Why would I be?" she asked, letting out a short giggle.

"…I don't know," he scratched his head. "Don't girls…you know…make a big deal out of everything?" he blurted out without filtering his words.

Stella's smile instantly vanished. That's his _second_ time generalizing girls today! "How dare you?!" she suddenly scoffed.

He seemed confused by her overreaction. "What? What did I say?" he asked innocently.

But Stella knew that it was fake right off the bat. He looked _too_ innocent. Pretty soon, his eyes shifted from apologetic to amused as she crossed her arms, fuming. "You are a complete _jerk,"_ she pouted.

He started to laugh.

Ignoring him and unending experiments of satires on her, she grabbed the remote and pressed play to resume the movie.

Okay, it's official. He really did like this chick. _Yup. Chick._ That's what he'll pretend she is until he can fully accept her as his wife.

The blonde grumbled and cuddled back to her blankets, throwing a peeved glance at him every few seconds.

He kept his beguiled glance at her for a few seconds until the sound of gunshots interrupted his trance. He turned his head towards the TV, in which he saw a police officer getting fired at by an antagonist. His eyes narrowed as the gunshots kept echoing endlessly as the policeman madly dashed around to find an uncompromised escape route. His smile faded as his lips pursed. He suddenly felt tense for some reason. The sounds…there was something oddly familiar about the shooting. He clutched the side of his head as it started to ache. Weird sounds echoed in his hand. The sound of a gun reloading again and again and again… _A gun…_ Something about a gun seems familiar. His eyes narrowed with confusion as he lifted his head up. Why is he even thinking about a gun?

His time secretly playing video games in the basement long after his parents are asleep must be getting to him. Or something like that. Yup, that's all there is to it.

He stood up, feeling disturbed. Why did he like there was more it than that? Unconvinced, he glued his eyes to the TV screen, hoping that will spike a memory of some sort. All day, he's been receiving fuzzy, three-second flashes out of nowhere. He's bound to get some of those again, right? He watched the movie, feeling like a complete idiot. He wasn't engrossed in the movie, but, rather, the environment that the cast is currently in. Something about that felt oddly familiar but…what is it?

"Are you trying to vaporize the TV with the whole _if-looks-could-kill_ thing?" Stella's teasing voice snapped his concentration instantly, irking the already confused brunet.

He turned to her with a sigh. "I'm just…I don't know," he frowned, killing her fun almost instantly. "I need to be alone for a minute," he mumbled before taking off in a random direction.

Stella visibly frowned at his sudden change in mood. She watched him hastily run up the stairs, taking two to three at a time. What happened now? _Well…so much for the apology,_ she sighed before crossing her arms tiredly. The blonde winced when the upstairs master bedroom closed shut.

 _And suddenly, the movie didn't seem so fun anymore._

Brandon leaned against the door with back attached to it. He didn't even know why he was so much bothered by something he saw in a goddamn _movie._ He felt an aching, something he couldn't quite explain in words. He knew he was forgetting something important. Something _major._ He just didn't know what.

He eyed the bedroom with a deep frown, looking around for _something_ that might trigger him to recall a memory. But there was literally _nothing_ here except for — that's right — cheesy pictures with goofy grins. "Okay, I was happy with her, I get it!" he grumbled under his breath, irritated. "What about the rest of my life?" he asked himself. Surely, he can't be occupied with only her all the time. There's gotta be something else to his life other than a wife and her baked chicken recipes!

Bummed and disappointed, he sighed and dejectedly looked around. The drawer chests nuzzled in the far corners of the room caught his attention for some reason. Out of everything in his room, the chests seemed more interesting. Wondering why, he walked over to one of the drawer chests in the far corners of the room. He sighed and drummed his fingers on top of the dresser before casually opening and closing the drawers. Other than towels, clothes, and whatnot, there was nothing out of the ordinary here. He moved over to the second chest before opening one by one, starting from the bottom. Unopened boxes of scented candles, perfumes and colognes, mothballs, room fresheners…He sighed as he kept looking until he reached the second drawer.

Brandon suddenly stopped when he felt that weird déjà vu moment. _Again._ He held the drawer open and stared at it inquisitively, wondering why this particular one struck out to him amongst the others. A bunch of socks, ranging from neon colors to plain ones, and pajama sets, which he could obviously guess as Stella's, filled the drawer. Nothing unusual here. Just…clothes. But he trusted his gut that there was something important hidden here. He slowly pulled the drawer out to get a better look. He took it out completely before setting it on the floor. He sat on one knee and rubbed the stubble on his chin in thought. Trying not to mess up much of the blonde's stuff, he gently rummaged through the articles. Frowning when he saw absolutely _nothing,_ Brandon sighed before picking it up and glancing up to fit the drawer back in its rightful place only to stop suddenly when he could make out to what seemed like a cutout under the first drawer.

He set the drawer in his hands back on the floor before standing up and craning his head downwards to get a closer look. He used his fingers to trace the outline of the cutout. On one side of the cutout, there seemed to be a clasp and the other end was firmly bolted. Tapping his fingers gently against it, he heard a hollow sound instead of the expected woody sound. There was definitely something in there. With an eager enthusiasm, he unlocked the clasp. It soon gave way. He let out an inaudible gasp when something ridiculously cold fell into his hand. He pulled it out, wondering what the hell it was, only to be stunned right down to his very core. "What the _fuck?!"_ he gaped. _A gun._ The one thing that's been _bugging_ him endlessly ever since he saw that cursed clip on the TV downstairs. And he found it now? _Miraculously?!_ Right in front of his very nose?! Just how big of a coincidence can this be?!

His palm burned under the weapon's weight. He immediately dropped it and jumped two feet away from it in horror, now realizing the reality of the situation. Forget the coincidence. _Why_ on earth did they have a gun in their home!? And that too stowed away in a secret location that he just happened to know about?

 _I better not be involved in any shady shit,_ his eyes bugged out as he continued to stare at the soulless chunk of metal. Unable to help himself, he suddenly let out a scream.

"Stella!" Brandon called, swallowing as much as terror as he could. "STELLA!" he continued hollering, unable to tear his eyes away from the shiny weapon.

Stella leapt out of the relaxing and unmoving pose she's been in. She nearly fell off the couch as she scrambled to untangle herself from the cozy wrap she had cocooned herself in for the past twenty minutes. "C-Coming!" she shouted back before running straight for their bedroom upstairs. She took two at a time and raced up the staircase. Her heart seized with worry and straight up panic because she never heard such fear in his voice before. The guy was usually calm and chilled, so to hear him screaming lividly out of nowhere nearly gave her a heart attack.

She heaved as she entered their bedroom. "What?! What happened?! What's wrong?!" she panted while sprinting over to him. Her eyes widened to see a messily sprawled open drawer and a…gun on the carpet.

"THAT! What the hell is _that?!_ " Brandon gasped in horror while pointing to the grey-black Glock.

Stella followed his eyesight and saw that he was gaping at the gun. She turned back to him in total disbelief before letting out a sigh of relief. "This was why you're screaming...?" she asked in confusion, pointing to it. Her relief soon turned from annoyance to just straight up irritation.

Unfazed by her glare, he continued slandering. "Yes! Why do we have a gun in our house?!" he demanded in total panic. He grabbed her by the shoulders, earning a squeak from her. He started to shake her madly, making her dizzy.

"B-B-Brandon...!" Stella squeaked incoherently as blood rushed to her head.

"Say something!" Brandon gasped while scanning his eyes up and down her body for any signs of scars or whatever. They weren't shady people, right? When he was questioned by the police in the hospital soon after the accident, they greeted him like a normal civilian. So…he's a good person, right? "Are we in danger?" he blurted, continuing to shake her.

"Brandon!" Stella finally shouted to get his attention. His widened eyes stood still as he stared at her for an explanation. "Dramatic much?!" she grumbled before grabbing his arms to stop him from swinging her around like a puppet. Since when was he this irrational and immature?

"Dramatic?" he scoffed, clearly taking offense. "There's a flippin' gun in this house and you expect me to be silent about it?" he repeated in disbelief while shaking her left and right like a ragged doll.

"Ow, stop shaking me!" Stella shrieked. "It's there because you're a police officer!" she yelped, trying to get him to stop spinning her around like crazy. Even if he didn't know about his occupation, didn't he ever hear of this thing called licensed guns?!

Brandon's frenzy and frantic stance froze in shock at her words. _Whaaa...?_ He blinked before his grip on her loosened down a bit. Stella sighed out of relief while shaking her head a little to get her dizzying senses back. So much for 'calm' and 'collected'. Eighteen-year-old Brandon is such an idiot. _And a wimp,_ she grumbled under her breath.

"I'm a what now?" Brandon asked in confusion.

 _Melodramatic much?_ Stella mumbled under her breath. "You're a cop, dammit!" she replied back in frustration, scowling at him. His sudden, back and forth memory lapses were beginning to give her headaches. And honestly, it was getting on her nerves.

Brandon let her go and scratched his head, trying to remember, but it was in vain. _I'm police?_ he repeated to himself. He stood there for a few seconds, staring at nothing in particular. His eyes soon shifted to the gun that rested innocently on the floor, awaiting the affection of its owner.

Stella watched him bend down and pick it up slowly.

 _Police…?_ No wonder the movie downstairs seemed so familiar. It was his profession. Hopefully except for the part where the police officer is hunted down by thugs and brutally murdered. He imagined himself in a police uniform. Hopefully, he wasn't the type of officer to just swing around residential neighborhoods for noisy teenagers and wild parties. Those pitch-black uniforms and the cool gadgets, the highlight of them being a gun, that hung around the belt…it was a pretty cool picture. At the mere thought of that, a small smile graced his face as the realization sunk in. His smile slowly stretched into a wide grin. He was a cop. Now that was just a _dope-ass_ occupation. At eighteen, he didn't quite imagine himself in the future as a policeman, but he's gotta say…he was pleasantly surprised. Stoked!

" Then why didn't you just say that before?" he replied casually before turning around and taking out the gun again, leaving her to scoff. When did he give her the chance? He was too busy shaking her around like a rag doll. "Hold up. Why didn't you tell me this in the hospital?" he asked, pointing an accusing finger at her crossly.

"Oh, jeez. Like Your Highness actually had the time of day to even say a hello to me," Stella sweetly smiled, her tone _dripping_ with sarcasm.

The back of his neck burned as his accusing face dropped into a sheepish one. "Okay, I deserve that," he chuckled, raising his hands in surrender.

After a quiet moment, Stella remained silent as she gauged the unexplainable happiness in his eyes. He was practically bubbling with excitement at this newfound information. Obviously, when his colleagues from work had sent flowers and get-well-soon presents, he hadn't paid much attention. She was a little surprised that it took him an aimless treasure hunt to figure out what it is that he did in life. She smiled faintly while her face transformed to that one of awe and pride. Even back then...he was such a good guy, always wanting to make a difference.

She watched him stare at the gun with wonder and curiosity. He didn't seem scared of that thing anymore. "So, you're not afraid of it anymore?" she asked. A part of her was curious about his answer but another part of her hoped he'd say yes. She was never a fan of his job. She would never want him to give up that means so much to him but at the same time, she didn't think it was selfish of her to prioritize her husband's well-being.

Brandon gave her a small glance before grinning like a fool at his shiny new toy. His smile gave her the answer she needed, not that she doubted otherwise anyway. He beamed with pride, fixating his gaze towards his gun. "Ha!" he started posing around like a hero, smiling like a complete _moron_ while forgetting that he's practically making a fool of himself in front of her.

Gazing at that gun like a lovesick fool, he started walking away. She didn't stop him, her thoughts lost on another topic entirely. He obviously wasn't scared of that thing. It was clear that he's already in love with his job even though he didn't remember any of it.

 _"I'm thinking of quitting..."_

 _"I love you even more."_

Stella's eyes glistened at the loving words he once whispered to her just a few weeks ago. She could still hear that warm and loving voice of his in her ears, a complete contrast to what she's been hearing since the accident. For once, she was thankful for his amnesia. It gave her a different and unique perspective. It showed her the immeasurable love he always pledged that he'll have for her. Or rather... _had._

Stella looked down at her finger where two rings rested. One was from her engagement and another was from the wedding. Neither ring left her finger since the day he put it on her. And she had no intention of taking them off ever.

As much as it would break her heart if he never remembered the last four years...she hoped that he would love her again one day. She could only wait and see. She missed him so much. She wondered how much he really loved her to give up — to _sacrifice_ — something he loved just as much.

"Stella!" Brandon grinned while running back into the room again, out of nowhere.

Stella gasped and quickly blinked back the sad, wishful eyes before smiling at him. "Yeah? "

"So... what do I really do? Did I ever get shot?!" he grinned like a Cheshire cat, clearing getting way too excited.

Stella raised an eyebrow at his over-enthusiasm. "You're kidding, right? Even a total _moron_ with no memories would know that getting fired at is no fun."

Brandon rolled his eyes at her judgmental assessment. "Come on, just tell me!" he asked.

 _This must be really funny to him,_ Stella scowled at him while crossing her arms.

 _Stella rushed with excitement when the_ _doorbell rang. FINALLY! After one whole freaking week! But her exhilaration died out in the next second._ _"WHAT THE HELL?!" she immediately cried out as she opened the door, revealing an exhausted brunet with a bandaged arm. He was clutching his stomach painfully while trying not to let it show on his face._

 _"Hey, Stel," he smiled tiredly while wrapping the uninjured arm around her body and leaning in to kiss her forehead, completely ignoring her outburst._

 _Stella's eyes flooded with tears. "Are you shot?" she asked tearfully, scared out of her mind._

 _Brandon entered the home and closed it behind him. "I'm fine," he smiled tightly while leaning against the door._

 _Stella blinked up at him in shock and covered her mouth. "No... you're...you're..." she whimpered, honestly scared._

 _Brandon's eyes widened at the fear in her tone. She was shaking, presumably at the sight of a bloody bandage on his arm. He instantly took her in his arms and clutched her trembling body close to himself. "Shhh, calm down. I'm okay. See?" he chided comfortingly. "It was just on the arm, Sunshine."_

 _"But..." she protested while trying to lift up his shirt to see the extent of the damage._

 _Brandon placed a hand over hers and made her look up at him. "It looks a lot worse than it really is," he grinned sheepishly while pulling the shirt down to hide the wound._

Stella closed her eyes at the memory. It was the first time she had ever seen him get hurt like that. It was also the first time where she had been genuinely scared for his life. That was also around the time they first moved in together. After seeing him with a bullet wound, she immediately started pestering him to quit his job for his own good and find safer career options. Not that he listened.

She initially thought that him being a police officer and carrying around a shiny weapon was cool too, but she underestimated the seriousness and danger of it until he came home in battle scars one day. And she never wanted a revisit of that episode.

Brandon frowned at her silence. She looked really uncomfortable and was trying her best to keep a straight face.

"I did...didn't I?" he asked slowly, his glee dying down. Her pained features killed his exhilaration within seconds. His shoulders slumped slowly as the gun felt back to his side.

"Yeah..." Stella nodded softly. "You did."

"...Did I... did I come home like that...?" Brandon asked again with a slight clenched jaw while his free hand knotted into a fist.

Stella fidgeted with her fingers. "Yeah," she murmured, nodding slowly. Not just once or twice. Since they moved in together, he came home in bullet wounds three times. He always told her that they just grazed him but she never could tell how much truth was there in his attempts at reassurance.

Brandon nodded at her answer before glancing at the shiny new toy in his hands with a deep frown. Without another word, he gently pushed past Stella before setting the gun on top of the drawer chest. With a deep frown, he raked a hand through his chestnut mane. He cursed something under his breath, too low to pick up on.

Stella's lips parted into a surprised 'oh' as he left the room and down the stairs, dejected. Confused, she followed him hastily as he jumped over the railing while nearing the last flight of stairs. "Brandon, wait!" Stella called after him while rushing down the steps like a normal human. Clearly, she's not as athletic as he is.

He didn't listen to her and kept on walking to wherever the hell this hallway is taking him.

"Waaaaiiittt!" Stella called after him before lounging after him and grabbing his arm. He halted when she tugged at his sleeve harshly. "Why are you so upset?" she asked cluelessly. "I thought you loved your job—"

"I did," he interrupted harshly before pushing her hand away, causing her to flinch with hurt. She gave him a wounded look before stepping back from him. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," he mumbled.

"Did you remember something?" Stella asked in confusion. He was elated about his job for one second and then moping around the next. She wondered if amnesia came with a split personality too.

"No, I..." he trailed off. "...I...um..."

"Tell me what's wrong," Stella insisted. "Do you hurt anywhere?" she asked cluelessly while raising her hand to touch his forehead but withdrew immediately since he pushed her away earlier.

He watched as her hand dejectedly fell back to her side. He glanced into her deep amber eyes, swirling with concerned pools of molten gold. With a bit of hesitance, Brandon reached down and gently held her hand in his. She looked surprised by his touch. "I just…I wish you hadn't seen me like that," he said sincerely, surprising her even more. She listened to him with wide eyes. The irritation in his voice as he stared at the concerned female in front of him. "...Weren't you ever afraid of me?" he asked, his eyes softly laced with guilt. "Because of something like this?"

"…If I was afraid of you, I wouldn't be here today," she answered honestly. She bit her lip before tentatively placing her hand above his heart. "I'm here today because I love and miss him," she whispered. "I miss _you,_ " she admitted, glancing up at him. "You wouldn't have given up on me if I was in your shoes. So, why would I?"

He gazed into her light brown eyes, once again losing himself into her depths and remaining unable to answer. What could he say anyway? She was so confident in her answer. She was so confident of his love for her. Her love for him shone through her eyes and was as clear as day even to a dense blockhead like himself. He couldn't help but feel…touched. He didn't know what she saw in him. Frankly, he didn't know if he cared. Most people would kill for what he has: a loving wife. A family of his own. In his opinion, getting married at twenty-four was still too young and it's not something he had _ever_ envisioned for himself. Hell, he never thought he'd be cut out for a steady girlfriend, let alone be riding the marriage horse. Thirty years. He would've guessed he would be married when he's around twenty-nine or thirty. Definitely not twenty-four. He wondered how old she was. She seemed younger than him, but he didn't know how old she was.

He recalled the photo album he had seen earlier. She turned twenty all those years ago. He quickly did the calculation. She's only twenty-three?! The hell? How did he even meet her? Certainly, she can't be from the same college he went to. Or is she?

He opened his mouth to ask when she beat him to it.

"…By the way…where did you find that gun …?" she asked cluelessly before removing her hand from his and going to the stairs to head back to the bedroom. If there was a gun in their master bedroom, she wanted to know _why._ She had told Brandon that the only way she'll ever sleep in the same room as him if its free of the remnants of his work life.

" _Either you keep that thing somewhere else or I'm sleeping in the guest room," the blonde scowled, folding her arms._

" _Stell—" the brunet tried to protest._

" _No. I want to sleep without worrying about a homicidal weapon standing ten feet away from me," the blonde said defiantly._

 _Brandon sighed before shaking his head and leaving the room with his gun and uniform in hand. A few minutes later, he returned again to the bedroom. "Happy now?" he mumbled, irritated. He mumbled a stream of curses that were a little too inappropriate for human ears._

 _Stella watched him fall on the bed with a flop. With a hand underneath his head and another on his waist, he closed his eyes in irritation. She frowned before closing the bedroom doors. She soon crawled into the bed with him before scooting closer to him. She felt his body stiffen and knew he wasn't asleep. "Do you hate me?" she mumbled before uninvitedly nuzzling herself into his arms._

 _He remained silent and didn't reciprocate her gestures._

" _Brandon," she whined, tugging on his shirt. She placed her head on his chest. "Don't hate me," she pouted._

 _He was still silent._

 _This irked her. "Hello! I'm talking to you," she poked him harshly._

" _I'm trying to sleep," he said, his voice kept low. "Stop annoying me, blondie."_

 _She sighed before hugging him, not that he held her back. "…What if that gun accidentally ends up shooting that vase or something?" she mumbled childishly. "I mean, I know I'm a heavy sleeper, but if that gun fires at my clothes, that will definitely get my attention."_

 _Brandon opened his eyes at her words. His irritation faded away almost instantly, and he found himself suppressing a smile at her rambles._

" _It's not my fault I'm scared of that thing…" she whispered._

 _This got his attention. Without a word, he withdrew the hand on his waist and used the arm to wound it around her. "…You're scared of it?" he gently asked, turning to her._

" _I don't like seeing it," she admitted. "Not when we're at home, at least."_

 _Brandon thought for a moment before turning to her. "Then you won't," he promised before kissing the top of her head._

Stella shook her head at that conversation. So much for that. She wanted to know just where he found this thing.

Brandon stared after her, confused. "You didn't know where it was?" he asked, following her.

"And you better hope I don't," she grumbled under her breath. The second he gets those memories back, this will be the first thing she's gonna confront him about it.

They headed off into the bedroom, where Stella's eyes lay on the drawer of socks and clothes on the floor. She turned to him, waiting for an explanation.

Silently, he pointed underneath the chest.

Stella bent and gasped at the outrageously large _hole_ underneath the first drawer. "Are you kidding me?!" she gaped at the fancy little compartment that was somehow installed into their furniture.

Shrugging, he bent to pick up the second drawer and nudged her aside before pushing it inside the chest.

Stella peeped inside the second drawer. She opened this drawer every damn day. In fact, she opened this thing just an hour or so ago to wear her pajamas! "What the hell, Brandon?! You hid them in my _socks?!"_ she asked, stunned. "What if I had touched it and it ended up shooting my finger off?" she turned to him, bewildered.

For some reason, that made him laugh. "Well, hiding it in the most obvious of places won't make you look for it now, would it?" he smirked.

"But I always wear socks," she pouted. "How did I not notice that thing in there?" she asked, scratching her head and peeping into the drawer once more.

He chuckled. "It's obvious that you're not that observant," he said with a victorious smirk, shaking his head at her obvious blindness to the secret compartment, a.k.a. false bottom, underneath the above drawer.

She glared at him. "There weren't supposed to be any homicidal weapons in this room," she said as a matter of fact. "A rule which _you_ violated."

"And which I also forgot about," he retorted right on cue, telling her that she doesn't have a right to blame him if he never remembers doing it in the first place.

"W-Well…!" She tried to protest. Memories or not, she _can't_ win a war of words with this guy. "I'm going back to the movie which you rudely interrupted," she said as a matter of fact.

She turned on her heel and left the room, missing the smile on his face, which followed her until she disappeared out of his sight.

As Stella treaded down the stairs, she suddenly stopped on the last few steps, her left foot a step above the right one. Hold up a sec. How did Brandon even know where that gun was…? Stella glanced at the master bedroom. Those drawers weren't exactly advertising the vibe. Surely, it can't be a coincidence that he just "found" it. She didn't believe that. He really had to deliberately take the drawer out and peek inside the shadowed cavern to get a view of the compartment, all of which are not possible if he didn't know there was something hidden in there.

Her eyes flushed with excitement. So, that means…he's remembering? Surely, he must've had a déjà vu moment. She recalled the doctors' words that if amnesia patients are placed in surroundings that they have emotional attachments to, there is a well-known chance they'll remember certain things, at least for a few moments. That must be what happened to him as well!

She, however, chose not to confront him about it. He was already freaked enough over her presence. Knowing the eighteen-year-old him, he'll probably just flat out deny her claims.

She heard things shuffling upstairs and guessed he was back to his "sightseeing" again. Well, if exploring the house will trigger his memories even by just a little bit, she's all for it.

Smiling to herself, she ventured back to the living room and cuddled up on the couch before pressing play on the remote.

 _And this time, the movie was indeed enjoyable._

* * *

 _ **One hour later…**_

Halfway into the movie, a cozied Stella raised her head to see a nonchalant Brandon climbing down the stairs. He raked a hand through his chestnut mane, causing a few strands to flip back and fall over his forehead. For some reason, that made her blush. He always manages to look so damn good even if he's just in his sweats and night shirt.

As he reached the last few steps, his gaze turned to her.

Wiping the goofy blush on her face, she chose to smirk instead. "Are you done snooping?" she asked.

He smirked. "It's not snooping. It's interacting with everything around you and getting familiar with your surroundings," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, _excuse me._ Are you done "interacting with everything around you and getting familiar with your surroundings"?" she snorted, her tone laced with sarcasm.

Chuckling, he rolled his eyes at her jibe before approaching the couch. "So, I'm a cop, right?" he said. "What do you do?" he asked curiously before flopping down beside her and placing his feet on the table in front of him. Relaxed, he folded his arms and turned to her.

"I work in the fashion industry as an executive designer," she smiled.

He nodded. "Good," he murmured. He was glad that he hadn't met her in a risky line of work like law enforcement.

"Hmm?"

He shook his head. "So, how did I meet you?" he asked curiously.

"A wild rave had gotten out of hand and uh…you were sent to control the situation," she blushed.

"What, did I arrest you?" he smirked, nudging her shoulder.

"I'll have you know that I'm a good girl," she said proudly with her chin and in a matter-of-fact tone.

He let out a 'tsk'. "Lying to a police officer never ends well."

"I'm telling the truth!" she giggled.

"…Did you ever throw wild parties when I'm not around?" he continued to tease.

"Nooooo," she shook her head vehemently.

"Tell the truth," he insisted. "I'm not the old me," he grinned wolfishly. "No judgment, promise," he said, crossing his heart.

She thought for a moment. "You never approved parties without "supervision", so…" she blushed, trailing off.

" _As much as I like picking you up, I'd rather it not be from the same party I'm sent to control," he frowned at her, shaking his head._

" _It's just a party. Lighten up!" Stella giggled at her boyfriend of three months._

 _He turned to her, folding his arms. "I think I'll just arrest you just, so I can keep an eye on you," he said in a peeved voice._

 _She giggled. "Go right ahead, officer," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll have you know that I'll just call my boyfriend. He'll bail me out in a jiff," she said proudly._

 _He suppressed a smile. "And just why will he do that, Ms. Solaria?"_

" _Um…" she scratched her head sheepishly. "…Because I'm a good girlfriend…?"_

" _I'll be the judge of that," he rolled his eyes. "And right now, you're doing a terrible job."_

" _Hey, it's not even my fault! It was those guys—"_

" _I don't care. You're equally responsible. And since I can't trust you to behave yourself, you need supervision. Get in the car," he ordered, unlocking the vehicle._

" _What supervision?" she asked in confusion as he got in the driver's side._

" _The kind that I'll arrest you if I catch you at those dumb frat parties again," he declared. "I'm not even kidding."_

" _Jeez, controlling much?" she grumbled under her breath, folding her arms._

" _Call it whatever you like. I'm not having my girlfriend in a place like that again," he said._

" _And I'd like it if my so-called boyfriend can trust me a little!" she barked back._

 _He fell still for a moment. He turned to her. "…It's not you I don't trust. It's the people around you."_

 _And this time, it was her turn to fall still as he started the ignition and swerved the car smoothly onto the streets._

"Earth to Stella!"

Stella blinked when she saw a hand in front of her fingers. "Sorry, what?" she snapped out of her trance and turned to Brandon.

He sighed and shook his head. "I asked you if you ever—"

He was cut off when the doorbell rang suddenly.

Stella narrowed her eyes, wondering who that could be. She wasn't expecting anyone. She got up from the couch and adjusted her shirt a little. The bell continued to holler impatiently, irking her. "Okay, okay, I'm coming, hold your horses!" she hollered right back, making him facepalm and chuckle.

He shook his head in amusement and followed her with his eyes as she ran up to answer the front door.

Stella opened the door only for her eyes to widen in delight. "Heather, Lucas! Hey, guys!" she smiled before hugging them both.

"Hi, honey," Heather smiled, hugging the blonde back. "I hope we're not intruding…?"

"Of course not," Stella grinned. "Come on in."

"Since Brandon was discharged today, we just wanted to see how he's doing," Lucas smiled.

Brandon stood up from his seat. "Hi, Dad. Hi, Mom," he smiled at them.

Heather came over and kissed his cheek. "You doing okay?" she asked in concern.

Brandon nodded.

"You guys had your lunch yet?" Stella asked.

They both shook their heads. "We'll head out soon and—"

"You can head out right after you eat. You guys get comfortable and I'll be right back," Stella smiled at them warmly. With that, she headed off towards the kitchen.

Brandon watched in fascination at Stella's ease with his parents. She seems more of a daughter to his parents than a daughter-in-law.

"Well," Heather's voice got his attention. "How are you both really doing?" she asked with a pointed glance, well aware of his not-so-stellar behavior with his wife for the past few weeks.

"Yeah…um…we're fine," the brunet said awkwardly. It was beyond embarrassing to talk about his relationship issues with his mother out of all people.

Heather gave him another stern look before nodding. "I'll go and help her," she said before nodding towards the two men and following Stella into the kitchen.

Lucas patted his back. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Why is everyone asking me the same question dozens of times?" Brandon sighed, irritated.

Lucas laughed. "When you have a son of your own one day, you'll know," he chuckled.

Brandon's eyes bugged out of his mind. "S-Son?!" he squeaked, staring at his father in horror.

 _Oh, brother._ Lucas immediately raised his hands in surrender, remembering his son's mental state. "I mean, in the future. _Wayyyy_ into the future. Not now," he shook his head, reassuring the momentarily panicked Brandon.

Brandon stared at his father for a moment before excusing himself to get a glance of water.

* * *

"You know, sweetheart, even you need a break every once in a while," Heather suggested. "You've been working too hard the past few weeks."

"It's fine, Heather. Really," the blonde smiled. And Stella meant it. Brandon's sour mood and asshole attitude has considerably improved since they came home. And that was a _major_ understatement. "So, how was your day?" she asked, shifting the topic away from her.

"It was okay. I was talking to Luna just a while ago, actually," Heather said slowly.

"Ok-ay?" the blonde nodded with a short laugh. It actually seemed that Heather had something more to say. "Something on your mind?"

"What? Noooo," Heather laughed.

Stella sent her a dry look. Heather looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I know that look, Heather. I invented that look. So, _spill._ "

Heather nervously laughed. "…Heh. Well…this really isn't the right time, you know?"

"For what?" Stella asked in confusion. "What were you and Mom talking about?"

Heather sighed. "…Well…" she started. "It's been two years since you both got married and well…we're hoping for grandchildren," she confessed.

In the meantime, Brandon, who approached the kitchen, had heard the words his mother said in a low volume. His eyes widened. _The hell?_ Is this why his parents had dropped by all of a sudden? To grill them about _kids?!_ Oh, this is one visit he's _not_ approving.

Stella's eyes widened, freezing in shock. She stared at Heather. "…You're right. This _so_ isn't the right time," the blonde pointed with narrowed eyes.

Heather sighed. "I know, I know, but it doesn't hurt to hope now, does it?"

Stella's eyes widened. "…Heather...we're not ready for that. And clearly not, especially now! Brandon and I did talk about it, and we wanted to wait for a few more years."

Brandon listened in curiously and nodded with the blonde. He obviously didn't remember any of that but at least he shared the sentiments. Honestly…he's just _beginning_ to feel twenty-six. Mentally, he was nowhere near ready for offspring. He's too young to take care of screaming infants! He can barely take care of himself, let alone another human being!

"It doesn't hurt to try…" Heather chuckled. "I'm ready for you guys to have kids."

Stella chuckled. "Good for you," she laughed. "Your son barely knows my name as is, so he'll probably _freak_ if I just go and jump him," the blonde sourly muttered under her breath.

Brandon facepalmed and stifled a laugh at her way with words. Considering he saw her lingerie this afternoon _and_ her in a freaking _towel..._ _I wouldn't mind,_ he thought before slapping himself.

Heather laughed, shaking her head before placing a few portions of the food on each plate. The food was still warm.

"I'll set the table," Stella said.

Brandon gasped and took a few steps back as if to give the impression that he's "just" entering the kitchen. The blonde exited out of the kitchen before suddenly gasping, catching sight of him. She stared at him with her eyes wide open. _Please tell me he didn't hear that,_ she paled.

He had a look of indifference as he glanced at her. "What are you two up to?" he asked casually, pretending that he wasn't being an uninvited eavesdropper.

She turned a beet red. "N-Nothing!" she stuttered. "You know, just girl stuff," she said airily.

He didn't comment. Her rose-pink infused cheeks were a dead giveaway. She was _blushing,_ a reaction that he found endearing on her. Not that he'll tell her that, of course.

Amusement danced in his eyes and a faint smile spread across his lips as he watched her scurry away from him in complete embarrassment. He couldn't help but chuckle at her priceless reaction.

* * *

 **~ 4:30 PM ~**

Heather and Lucas didn't stay for long. They left pretty quickly. It seemed that all they came for was to hint the mentally dysfunctional couple to start thinking about kids.

Brandon shook his head. He was actually glad that they left. It was just too awkward. He watched Stella close the front door and lock it.

The brunet checked the time in the analogous clock perched on the wall. _4:31 PM._ The day was still deliriously young.

Hmm. He wondered what else he can do to occupy himself with. Wait a sec. This is the twenty-first century. _Phones!_ "Hey, Stella, where's my phone?" he asked the blonde.

"Um…" the blonde scratched her head, thinking. It's been with her since the accident. "In my purse," she answered before going over to the dining table. She opened her bag before fishing through the contents for his phone. She took out a sleek, black-cased phone along with its charger as well. Poor thing must be dead for being unattended to for two weeks straight. The blonde handed both of them to him before sitting back on the couch in the living room. The brunet immediately plugged his phone into the nearest outlet and sat with her on the couch.

Stella shook her head at the paused movie on the screen. Wow. She really can't get through a two-hour movie without facing a dozen interruptions now, can she? Shaking her head, she resumed it again and snuggled into the sofa.

Brandon poked her before showing her the locked screen on his phone.

He watched Stella type in the numerical code. _2-4-6-8._

He gaped. "You have got to be kidding. My password is this obvious?" he asked, baffled.

She smirked. "Well, having the most obvious password won't make anyone try it now, would it?"

He chuckled. She was clearly getting back at his earlier comment about obviousness. _Not so subtly._ He turned to his phone while the blonde continued watching her movie. The smile on his lips faded at the wallpaper on his phone. Honestly, why is he even surprised? He snuck a glance at the oblivious blonde before turning back to the wallpaper. The photo seemed to have been snapped in this house actually. They were both standing in front of a giant Christmas tree. He had his arm around Stella's shoulders as they both grinned widely for the camera.

He opened the Photos app. More pictures of them followed. Each picture continued to enthrall him. He just couldn't imagine himself loving someone to this extent that at every twist and turn, he'd find only her. It awed him but more so at the woman that's responsible for such a change in him. He didn't know what he was like when he met her but a part of him was glad that he did. It's not easy in such a cruel world to find someone who'd love you and accept you for who you are.

With a faint smile, he sat with Stella silently, _choosing_ to be in her company for the first time since he met her. He truly wanted to know who she is and what she was like as a person. From the few hours he genuinely spent with her, he could make out that she was a joyous girl. There was a naïve, childlike charm to her that made her amusing to him and made him smile. It was almost warming.

Thirty to forty minutes later, he cast his phone aside and watched the movie along with her. He didn't know for how long the show has been running when he felt a gentle weight fall against his shoulder. He looked down to see that it was Stella's head and she was fast asleep. She must've been asleep for a while.

It was odd to see someone sleeping in the middle of the day but even he could tell that she was worn out. She's been worried about him for days now. Immediately after reaching home, she hadn't stopped to take a break even for a few minutes. She threw herself in the kitchen to cook. He honestly wondered where she got her energy from. He didn't have the heart to push her head away or wake her. If anything, he actually liked the feel of her body against his.

Letting her sleep to her content, he pulled up the blanket till her chin. He watched her chest rise and fall in slow, relaxed rhythms. His eyes trailed up to her peaceful face. He watched her sleep, the effect of it somehow soothing him gently. He reached his hand to caress her cheek but withdrew his hand immediately. He longed to touch her face but held himself on the one fact that he doesn't know her well enough yet. "Sweet dreams, Stella," he murmured before he dropped his hands and turned to the TV, barely paying any attention to the rapidly flickering images.

" _Did you see that?" she whispered in awe. She never once thought she'd see a shooting star. She quickly closed her eyes and made a wish before it disappeared._

 _He raised a curious eyebrow. "What did you wish for?"_

 _She bit her lip. "I wished that we would always be this way…forever," she said shyly. "That I'll always get to be with you," she admitted._

 _He raised another arched brow before letting out an amused laugh. He turned his body towards her before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear affectionately. "I think you just wasted a wish, love," he smirked. His amused eyes lost traces of sarcasm and wit before he spoke again. "Because nothing will_ _ **ever**_ _change between us," he promised her before leaning down to gently kiss her forehead, a smile stretching across his lips as he did so. "And_ _ **nothing**_ _will ever keep you away from me," he softly said, his voice dropping into a gentle whisper as his breath softly hovered over the shell of her ear._

 _She smiled in sheer happiness as he tightened his grip on her. They finally fell asleep in each other's arms under the starry night._

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for reading! Again, I'm really sorry to that guest reviewer who left the review. _I won't be discontinuing or giving the story to someone else._ I will DEFINITELY finish it one day. That's my goal, actually, to finish all my unfinished stories before starting any new ones. I'm working on another unfinished story like I mentioned in the above AN, so I'll get to this _after_ that one is finished.

I wrote this chapter in about four-ish hours, so I know that it's hurried and not properly proofread, but I guess I didn't want to make people feel like I'm abandoning anything because, in truth, I'm not. Life is only unhurried (or it seems that way) until you're in high school. After that…it runs faster than you can ever imagine. That's the only reason I wasn't able to update till now.

By the way, were the snippets in between annoying? Guilty as charged, I inserted them whenever I ran out of ideas to write xD Let me know?

Thank you :)!


End file.
